HAVOK
by FIREFLIGHTS1977
Summary: It has been Eighteen years and Voldemort has been dead for a long time now. A new evil has arisen to plague Hogwarts and the magical community at large. Who is this mysterious HAVOK and what does he have in mind for our future?
1. The new Weasley twins

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and most of the characters. Anything based on the Harry Potter series is J.K. Rowlings.

**Chapter one: The new Weasley twins.**

"Ron!" Hermione Weasley shook her husband. "Ron wake up!"

"Just another minute mum!" Ron muttered sleepily as he rolled over.

"Wake up!" Hermione growled as she smacked Ron's shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron asked his wife rubbing his shoulder.

"Your son's are at it again!" Hermione looked irritated.

"Oh?" Ron looked at her speculatively. "And why is it that whenever they misbehave their my children and not ours?"

"Because." She retorted. "This, I guess you could call it an urge to misbehave came from your side of the family, not mine."

"I seem to remember that your not the "little miss goody two shoes" that you're trying to make your self out to be love." Ron grinned. "Don't you remember that polyjuice potion incident?"

Hermione grimaced. "Yeah, well that was only one to your how many?" she shot back. "Look, we can split hairs over this all you want Ron, but that won't stop the twins from blowing up the house again now will it?"

"Okay, you're right." Ron grumbled. "I'll go stop them. What are they experimenting on this time anyway?"

"They wouldn't say, as usual. But I did over hear them talking about sending whatever it was to their uncle's shop when they were done." Hermione looked worried. "And as we all know."

"Yeah, I know." Ron sighed. "It isn't good when it's something for Uncle Fred and George's shop. We usually end up in a hotel for at least a week!"

"And don't forget poor Bilby, I never thought that poor cat's tail would ever stop smoking." Hermione looked at Ron horrified.

Ron sighed again as he got up and only made it to the door before he heard the signature explosion.

**KABOOM!**

"Well, too late!" Hermione sighed. "Guess its back to the hotel again."

"MARCUS! DARION!" Ron bellowed as he opened the door. "You are in so much trouble!"

Ron stormed down the hall towards the twins room. As he almost got to the door, one of the boys stuck his head out and saw the look on his father's face. With a yelp the boy shut his door and Ron heard the tell tale lock of the door.

"Marcus you had better open this door right now!" Ron shouted as he banged on the door. "Darion! Don't make me resort to magic, if I have to it will only be worse for you two!"

He didn't hear a sound out of the other side of the door.

"Hermione, bring me my wand please!" he shouted back in the direction of his room.

Hermione came out of their room with Jalisia's hand in one of hers and Ron's wand in the other. "Here." She said handing him the wand.

Ron turned back to his son's door and yelled "ALAHOMORA!"

As the door swung open he watched his son's retreating backs slip out the window. Ron ran to the window and bellowed "IMMOBULUS!" at the twins.

Both of the boys stopped in mid run, as if they were frozen on the spot. Ron jumped out the window while silently thanking Merlin that he lived in a one story house and that at the moment there were no muggles about.

"What have your mother and I told you a thousand times before about you're experimenting in the house?" he growled as soon as he was in ear shot of the twins. "That was why we are building you that shed with the guarding and silencing spells on it. All that we had asked of you in return was to wait long enough for it to be built before you experimented again, but you can't even do that much for us can you?"

He waved his wand, freeing them from the bind he had placed on them. Both boy's tumbled.

"I swear you two are turning out more and more like Fred and George everyday." Ron grumbled.

"But dad, we were just…" Marcus started but was cut short by his father's glare.

"Oh, believe me I know what you were "just" doing. I grew up with your uncle's just doing the same bloody thing!" Ron said taking both boy's by the hand and dragging them back into the house. "Your mother and I have tried to be patient with your experimentation; we have even tried to give you a place to perform them without displacing the whole bloody family. But are you ever happy with that? No. if you two can't stop experimenting in the house then I will just have to ensure that you can't experiment at all until the shed is built. I am going to remove all magical items from your room until further notice!"

With that Ron went into the boy's room and locked himself in. he then proceeded to gather all of the magical items his son's had in there room until he was satisfied. They had so many items that he had to shrink them and make them light weight so that he could manage carrying them out of the room in one trip. When he emerged, Ron grinned evilly at his boy's.

"There, I'm done and I can guarantee that you won't find one single magical item in your room." He told them giddily. "Have fun!"

Ron laughed as he went back to his room.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, eyeing Ron suspiciously.

"I have just banned our two explosive experts from magic!" Ron told her giddily.

"You what!" Hermione shrieked.

"I thought you'd be happy." Ron said taken aback.

"Happy? Why would I be happy that you banned them from magic?" she practically shrilled. "our life revolves around magic and you want to deny our children!"

"Calm down Mione. It's not permanent." Ron explained. "It's just until we can have the shed finished."

"But they start Hogwarts next month Ron." She told him exasperated.

"Is it really that close?"

"Yes Ron. And how are they to attend if they can't perform magic?"

"Well then I'll give them their wands back when we get to the train. But I will not give them back before then." Ron promised.

"I guess I can live with that." Hermione sighed.

"Look at it this way love, at least we won't have to go to the hotel and Bilby will remain in one piece for another year." Ron sighed as he sat down on their bed and began removing the confiscated items from his pocket. "But better than that is when the boy's do start Hogwarts we'll finally be able to get some peace and quiet."

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel sorry for the professors. I mean I know that Dumbledore has retired and Harry can handle his nephews but poor McGonagall and Snape. They're not going to know what to do with these boys." Hermione had begun to rummage for a chest to place the items into.

"McGonagall I can feel sorry for. But Snape?" Ron grew a sour look on his face.

"Oh Ron, do you honestly hate Snape enough to wish our two demons on him?"

"Let me think about that." Ron paused. "Yes I do. I mean come on, Snape made our lives hell at school Mione. Always lurking and taking points away for no good reason. Of course I wish our two on him, serves him right."

Hermione shook her head as she placed the items into a trunk she had found. She then placed a locking spell onto it to prevent the twins from picking the lock, another habit they had seemed to pick up from their uncles.

"Well we should gather up the children and head to get their school items." Hermione placed a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Right." Ron jumped off their bed and made his way back to the boy's room. "Marcus, Darion get ready and meet your mother and I down in the kitchen in five minutes. We're going to get your school things." Ron then turned to his daughter's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Yes?" came the soft reply from the other side.

"Lissie?" He opened the door. "Lissie, honey can you get ready and meet mommy and I in the kitchen please?"

"Why? Where are we going daddy?" Jalisia looked up form her muggle tea party set her parents had given her.

"To get your brother's school things." He told her.

"Okay daddy!" Jalisia beamed.

Five minutes later Jalisia came skipping into the kitchen with her brothers trailing behind her, deep in conversation. As soon as they entered the kitchen they stopped talking and glared at their father.

"Now don't look at me that way! You brought this on yourselves." Ron told them sternly.

"We don't want to go and get our school things!" Marcus crossed his arms defiantly, still glaring at Ron.

"Yeah, we want to stay home!" Darion stated.

"Oh yeah? Well I know why you want to stay home." Ron growled. "And I'll be damned if I am going to leave you here and give you the opportunity to try to break into our room to get your stuff back!"

"Mom!" both of the twins turned towards their mother.

"Oh no you don't." Hermione shook her head. "I'm with your father on this boy's"

Both boys gaped at her in shock.

"Oh come now, your mother has backed me plenty of times before this." Ron glared at the boy's. "So why are you acting so surprised?"

The boy's simply shook their heads in reply.

"Alright then, lets get a move on shall we?" Ron moved to the fireplace. He took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Mione, you take Darion and Lissie with you. I'll take Marcus."

Hermione nodded and grabbed Darion's arm as she and Jalisia made their way to the fire place. Hermione took Jalisia's hand as she stated "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared.

Then it was Ron's turn. He took Marcus by the arm and threw in some more floo powder. He then stepped in dragging his son with him and said "Diagon Alley!"


	2. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes

Chapter two: Weasley Wizarding Wheezes

As the family strolled through Diagon Alley, Ron began to miss his days at Hogwarts. He remembered just how happy he had been and oh how he wished he could go back. Sure there were bad moments, like Voldemort and Harry's last battle. But there were so many good moments that they seemed to out weigh the bad ones.It seemed to Ron like a grand adventure that had happened once upon a time and that his life could never get boring whenever Harry was around. Since Harry and Ron had become fathers though it became less of an adventure and got more and more boring. Even with Ron and Hermione becoming Aurors there just never did seem to be enough excitement and they never had time for anyone except their children. Ginny and Harry had taken an even less exciting position. Ginny was the new transfiguration professor as well as the new head of Gryffindor when McGonagall had taken up the headmistress position that had been vacated by professor Dumbledore when he retired. Harry had taken the charms position when professor Flitwick retired. Neither of them left the castle during the school year, so Ron hardly ever got to see them or their four children. They had two son's Allen Sirius was now seven, James Marcel was five. They also had two daughters, Aliana Leigh was three and Lilian Savannah was a year old. There were still some of Voldemort's follower's at large and looking to regain power but the ministry usually could put an end to their plans before it had even begun. The only one that still continued to elude them was Lucius Malfoy. The ministry was in constant search for Mr. Malfoy who had been able to keep himself from being caught during the final battle. Since his son Draco was never proven to have been a follower of Voldemort, much to Ron's constant amazement, he could not be formally charged as such. His fight with Astra Snape had been proven to be a personal vendetta and Draco was more humiliated by the fact that he had been beaten by a first year that just so happened to also be a girl. Ron continued to walk lost in his thoughts until he heard that all too familiar drawl.

"Well hello Weasleby." Draco sneered. "Out with the little missus?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron grumbled as he turned to face Draco.

"Now, now Weasleby. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"An old friend? Since when have you been any type of a friend?" Ron retorted.

"Look Weasleby." Draco's sneer faded.

"No, now you look Malfoy. I am here to get my children ready for school. You, well who knows why your here. But I personally wish that you would leave." Ron cut Malfoy off. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait!" Draco brought out his wand.

"You don't want to attack me Draco." Ron growled as he brought out his own wand. "Attacking an Auror is a serious offense."

"I wasn't going to attack you Weasley." Draco rolled his eyes. "But if this was the only way I could get you to talk with me then I was prepared to place a body binding curse on you."

"Talk with me?" Ron looked surprised. "Why would you want to talk with me?"

"I need your help." Draco stated simply.

Ron looked at Draco searchingly before turning to Hermione. "Take the kids to get their school things and I'll meet you at Fred and George's joke shop in an hour."

"Ron, do you think you should trust him?" Hermione whispered worried.

"I don't know why Mione, but I think I can." Ron squeezed her hand then walked off with Draco.

* * *

As soon as they were out of sight of his family Ron turned to Draco.

"Okay Malfoy, spill it!" Ron stated.

"I need your help with my father Ron. He's gone mad and I don't know what to do. He can't go to Azkaban if I turn him in." Draco sighed. "But neither can I for harboring him. You see, after Voldemort died my father vanished taking my mother with him. Since then I have married and have a son of my own. About a week ago my mother finally contacted me and told me that my father had gone mad. She also told me that she was leaving him and gave me his location. I went to see him for the first time in fourteen years and he didn't even recognize me. He also kept babbling about seeking "him" out. Though Who he was talking about I could not say. So as you see Ron, I have not been harboring my father for all this time, like every one thinks I have been."

"Okay, I understand that. But why come to me?" Ron asked speculatively.

"I came to you because you are a father as well as an Auror. I am asking your help to keep me out of Azkaban if I turn him in. I know that they all think that I have been keeping his whereabouts from you all." Draco stated with another sigh. "So I know that as soon as I turn him in they will believe that they have the confirmation that they have been searching for. Nothing could be farther from the truth of course and I have even kept the letter that my mother sent me with his hiding place."

Draco brought out a rumpled envelope from his cloak and handed it to Ron.

Ron took the letter wearily and opened it. He read the letter silently.

Dearest Draco,

I am writing to tell you that I am leaving your father. He has become a raving lunatic and I can't handle him anymore! Please don't hate me or think ill of me Dsraco, but I just don't care what happens to him anymore. Nor do I want to. He is at a hotel called The Little Digby, wich is located in Sussex. I will always love you my son, but I can't take care of a husband that doesn't even see me.

your mother

Narcissa Malfoy.

Ron's eyes grew big. It was true, Malfoy was turning his father in.

"I'll see what I can do, But I make no promises Draco." Ron told him.

"That's better than I had hoped for." Draco sighed with visible relief. "Thanks Weasley."

Ron nodded, then turned and made his way to his brother's joke shop.

* * *

"Hello Fred, George." Hermione said cheerfully as she entered the joke shop.

"Well if it isn't our favorite sister-in law!" Fred beamed.

"Don't you be coy with me Fred Weasley." Hermione laughed. "I happen to be your only sister-in law until Bill gets married this winter."

"True, but you'll still be our favorite because you and Ickle Ronnikins gave us our sweet nephews." George said hugging Darion and Marcus.

"Speaking of my so called sweet son's." Hermione grew somber. "I would appreciate it if you could stop corrupting my children."

"Us?" George feigned surprise. "Corrupt?"

"Yes you. I'll have you know that they blew up the house again!"

"And that's supposed to be our fault?" Fred asked.

"Yes it's your fault! You are the ones encouraging their experiments!" Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "It's to the point that Ron and I are having to build a shed for them to get them to experiment out of the house!"

"Wow, you're lucky boys." Fred looked at the twins. "Our mum wouldn't let us experiment at all, let alone build us a shed."

"Yes, well we figure it did you no good when your mother would harp on you and it also didn't make you stop. So what's the use with doing the same to these boy's?" Hermione sighed. "Besides, I have always believed that you should try and nurture your child's interests no matter how ridiculous they may seem. I just wish it wasn't in my house!"

At that moment Ron entered the shop.

"Well if it isn't our little brother, Ickle Ronnikins!" George beamed..

"Shove off George!" Ron growled.

"Why Ron is that any way to greet us?" Fred asked with a hurtful look.

"It is with the way you two have been encouraging your nephews to follow in your bloody foot steps!" Ron practically yelled. "I'll have you know that I had to chase them after yet another explosion on an experiment for your stupid joke shop!"

"Now Ron, you know we meant no harm." George pleaded. "But it was only a matter of time before someone in the family took after us."

"Yeah, must be in the "twin" gene." Fred smirked.

Ron glared at them for a moment before sighing and rolling his eyes.

"So what did Malfoy want?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Malfoy? as in Draco Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"Yes Fred. Draco Malfoy." Ron grumbled, irritated. "And he wanted my help in bringing in a quite insane Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius? Insane?" Hermione looked perplexed.

"Yes. Apparently after the battle Lucius and Narcissa went into hiding, as we all knew." Ron explained. "And some time later Lucius began to go insane to the point that Narcissa could no longer handle him. she left her husband, leaving Draco with his father's location in a letter. Draco is now married and has a son. He says that he had no idea as to his father's location until he had received his mother's letter. He asked for my help because he does not want to be taken down with his father."

"And you believe that git?" Fred asked astonished.

"Actually, yes I do. I can't explain why Fred, but I do believe Draco. He gave me the letter his mother wrote, which I have already preformed the necessary spells to ensure that it was truly written by Narcissa's hand. It was, and if he had known about their whereabouts then why would she have told him his father's location rather than just calling for him to meet her?" He explained. "All of this has led me to the conclusion that he truly had no idea as to where they were until now."

"I don't know Ron, the Malfoy's are famous for deceit." George looked uncomfortable. "And it's not like he was a friend of yours you know."

"Look. I'm not dumb, I know better then to investigate this without backup." Ron looked at his brother's sternly. "So just lay off!"

"We're just worried is all Ron." Fred said apologetically.

"Yes, honestly Ron. We meant no harm." George added.

"I know." Ron looked away. "I just feel like you sometimes think I'm still a child and can't do anything for myself."

"Not true at all Ron." George slapped him on the shoulder. "We think of you as an adult that can't do anything for himself! But then that's what you got Hermione for!"

"Thanks George!" Ron grumbled.

"Anytime!" George beamed.

"Just be careful Ron, Lucius Malfoy is no one to reckon with. Sane or not." Hermione looked worried.

"I will." was all Ron said.

* * *

ok...first i want to disalusion those of you that think this is a Draco redemption story. it is not. He and Ron will not end up friends and he is still as nasty as ever. other than that let me know what you think. 


	3. Hi ho, Hi ho, it

Chapter three: Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's off to Hogwarts we go.

From the moment they had arrived on the platform 9 3/4 Ron could tell something was off. Not with the train mind you, but with the people themselves. Or rather the ones he had not expected to see. As he looked through the crowd Ron spotted a very familiar head of red hair.

"Charlie!" Ron walked briskly to his oldest brothers side. "What are you doing here?"

Ron stopped in his tracks as he saw a small girl with the signature Weasley hair standing beside Charlie with tears running down her small face.

"Who is this Charlie?" Ron asked motioning to the small girl.

"Oh, Ron I would like you to meet my daughter Arabella Contessa Weasley." Charlie cleared his throat nervously.

"Your daughter?" Ron gaped. "If she's your daughter then whose er mum?"

"Do you remember Whitney Durgens?" Charlie asked and with Ron's nod continued. "Well, when we broke up she was pregnant but didn't tell me." Charlie sighed. "She gave birth to my daughter and even gave her our family name but never bothered to tell me. Well two month's ago Whitney was in a car accident and well, she didn't make it. But this lawyer calls me and tells me that I have a daughter. Whitney of course had no idea that I was a wizard so she didn't know what to do when little Bella showed signs of magic, or so the lawyer hinted. Since I am her father they asked me to take her in and I couldn't say no to my own child."

Ron's jaw dropped even further, then he snapped it shut as if he had just nodded.

"Well, when we broke up she was pregnant but didn't tell me." Charlie sighed. "She gave birth to my daughter and even gave her our family name but never bothered to tell me. Well two month's ago Whitney was in a car accident and well, she didn't make it. But this lawyer calls me and tells me that I have a daughter. Whitney of course had no idea that I was a wizard so she didn't know what to do when little Bella showed signs of magic, or so the lawyer hinted. Since I am her father they asked me to take her in and I couldn't say no to my own child."

Ron's jaw dropped even further, then he snapped it shut as if he had just realized it and cleared his throat.

"Does mum know?" Ron asked and with Charlie's head shake nodded. "Don't you think she'll want to know? I mean when your daughter gets to school how are we to keep Gin from blabbing it?"

"I didn't think of that." Charlie bit his lip in thought.

"Charlie!" Came Hermione's cheerful call as she spotted her brother-in law. She came over with their three children in tow and stopped as she noticed the small girl hiding behind Charlie. "Ummmm...who is that Charlie?"

"Hermione, kids; I would like you to meet Arabella "Bella" Contessa Weasley. My daughter." Charlie had given up trying to hide her from them. "Bella, this is your Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Cousin's Darion, Marcus and Jalisia."

Bella's eyes grew wide. "I have cousin's!" She squeaked.

"Hello Bella." Marcus grinned slightly.

"Hi Bella." Darion beamed.

"Hello." Jalisia smiled sweetly. "You actually have more cousin's then just us you know."

"I do!" She practically squealed with delight.

"Uh-huh. There's cousin's Allen, James, Aliana and Lilian." Jalisia counted on her hand. "Those are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's kids. Then there's Uncle's Fred and George, Uncle Bill and his soon to be wife Sam, and of course Grandma and Grandpa Weasley." Jalisia ended her summation of the Weasley family tree.

"Thank you Lissie." Charlie smiled weakly at his niece. "She should meet them all at Christmas, but I guess it's better to at least give her an idea as to what she's in for."

"I'll send an owl to Gin and Harry to tell them not to blow the surprise to mum and dad." Ron told him and smiled at Charlie's sigh of relief.

"Well, well. Looks like a Weasley family reunion." Draco smiled as he walked towards the Weasley group.

"What can we do for you Draco?" Charlie asked coolly.

"Have we met?" Draco eyed Charlie.

"Not formally, no. But I know you by reputation."

"Hmm... can't say the same." Draco retorted, then turned to Ron. "So anything on what we discussed?"

"Not yet Draco. They want to check out your story first. Then they will make their decision." Ron told him. "So as soon as I know something, you'll know. But why are you here Draco? Surely you're not here just for that."

"No. I'm here to see Ares off." Draco smiled.

"Ares?" Ron looked confused.

"Yes, my son. Ares Lucius Malfoy." Draco sighed. "He starts Hogwarts this year."

"Wait, now I know you had a son. But I thought he was much younger." Ron looked confused, again.

"Alas, not true. You see, six years after the final battle." His face grew sour with the memory. "I didn't know it, but Pansy had become pregnant and although I did not see myself with her permanently, well I am not one to abandon my child so I did the right thing and married her shortly before my son was born. It was a private ceremony of course, but what can you do when your father is in hiding?"

"So he wasn't even at your wedding!" Ron looked aghast.

"Just how was he supposed to make it? If he showed up he would have been arrested on the spot. There were Auror's tailing me everywhere hoping that I would slip up and lead them to him." Draco eyed Ron. "So how was he to be at my wedding if he was arrested. No better to not have told him and let him stay in hiding then ruin my wedding day."

"Oh." was all Ron could manage.

"Ron, the train will be leaving soon and we have to get the boy's on the train!" Hermione's call interrupted the conversation.

The group broke up as each parent ensured that their child or children got onto the train along with their belongings. As the train began to pull away Charlie caught up to his brother again.

"So Ron, what was that incident with Malfoy about?" Charlie enquired. "And since when have you two ever been "buddy, buddy" with each other?"

"We weren't "buddy, buddy" Charlie and it was nothing. He's just wanting help in bringing his father to justice." Ron said simply and left it at that.

Darion and Marcus took Bella by the hand and dragged her into a compartment that was empty.

"So you had no idea about any of us?" Darion asked as Marcus closed the compartment door.

"Nope" Bella shook her head. "My mum never mentioned dad's side of the family."

"So your mum was a muggle then?" Marcus asked as he sat down.

"Muggle?" Bella looked confused. "What's a muggle?"

"It's a term we use for non-magic folk." Darion told her.

"Oh." Bella nodded in understanding. "Then yes, my mum was one then."

"Bella, what happened to your mum?" Marcus asked softly.

"She was driving home from work when this Semi pulled out in front of her and stopped. She didn't have enough time to stop herself so her car went right into the back of the Semi and killed her instantly." Bella began to cry again. "That's what my grandma told me anyway."

"Wow. That's a harsh thing to tell your grandchild. How her mother truly died. No sugar coating or anything." Marcus said with a harsh intake of breath.

"That's just how my mum's family is. Always telling the truth no matter how much it hurts." Bella grumbled.

Darion placed his arm around Bella. "Well it'll be okay. We're your family now."

Bella gave him a weak smile.

"Yes and at least you have Uncle Charlie." Marcus added encouragingly.

"Thanks guy's" Bella said weakly.

Just then the door to their compartment opened and a small boy with blonde hair stood in the doorway.

"Mind if I sit with you?" The boy asked. "Everything's full."

"Sure, come on in." Marcus smiled at the boy. "I'm Marcus Weasley and this is my twin brother Darion."

"I'm Bella Weasley." Bella blushed.

"Ares Malfoy." The boy closed the door behind him.

"You're Mr. Malfoy's son then." Darion stated.

"Yes." Ares nodded. "How do you know my father?"

"He came up to our family to talk with our dad today." Marcus explained.

"Oh, so that's where he went." Ares sat down beside Bella. "So are you all brothers and sister then?"

"No, we're cousin's." Bella explained.

"Oh."

"Any one got a clue as to what we're in for?" Bella asked nervously.

"You mean no one told you?" Ares asked confused. "But I thought every wizard and witch knew about Hogwarts."

"My dad didn't know I existed until three months ago and my mom was not a witch." Bella gave Ares a sour look.

"Well my father told me that they sort us into one of the four house's." Ares told her, ignoring her glare. "The house's are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. That's what I'm going to be in."

"What?" Darion asked confused.

"The Slytherin house. My family has been in Slytherin for ages. All of the Malfoy'sland there." Ares said triumphantly

"Oh, well our family has always been in Gryffindor. So I guess we'll probably be in that house." Marcus told Ares.

"Oh." Darion took a deep breath as the realization hit him. "And Slytherin doesn't like Gryffindor much do they?" he asked.

"Nope." Marcus stated and his face began to fall as he looked at Ares. "But if our dads get along then they can't hate each other as much as we've been led to believe, can they?"

"So then what does that mean?" Bella asked looking at the others. "Do we have to hate each other if we end up in either one of those houses?"

"I suppose so." Ares shrugged his shoulders.

"But why? Why should we do what the people of the past have done? Just because they say that's what's right? Why can't we stay friends no matter what house we end up in?" Bella asked confused. "Aren't we our own people here?"

"You know what Bella, you're right!" Ares looked at the others. "Why can't we stay friends no matter what?"

"Okay, so let's make a pact then." Darion held out his hand. "To stay friends no matter what house we end up in. agreed?"

The other's placed their hands down on top of Darion's to seal the pact.

"Friend's Forever!" they said together.

As the train came to a stop in Hogwarts, the four had moved out of their compartment and went to collect their trunks. This was of course until the driver came on the intercom.

"We are arriving at Hogwarts, please leave all of your belongings on the train as they will be taken to the castle separately."

Darion and Marcus had grabbed Bella's trunk before the announcement and as soon as they heard that they dropped the Trunk; just barely missing Bella's foot.

"Hey!" Bella shouted as they began to move off the train.

As soon as they had gotten a few feet from the train they heard a gruff voice call above the chattering students.

"First years this way please!"

They looked around to see where that voice was coming from and spotted a very large man with a group of children forming around him.

"That must be Hagrid." Marcus chuckled. "My dad told us all about him."

"Mine did as well." Ares stated. "But my father didn't seem to like him."

"Really?" Darion looked surprised. "Why? My dad loved him."

"Well, he says that it's because his father had always taught him that a pure blood wizard was best and anything else was "tainted". Now this is only my guess but since Mr. Hagrid is obviously part giant as well as being part wizard, well my father would have considered him "tainted" and there fore my father would despise him." Ares explained. "My father says that since he has gotten older, he has learned just what was true about what his father taught him and what isn't. These are the things that he is trying to correct in his raising me."

"Oh." the others said in unison as they walked toward the towering man. As soon as he had spotted the group he chuckled.

"Well I'd know a Weasley anywhere! You must be Ron and Hermione's boys." Hagrid beamed.

"Yes sir." Darion answered.

"Now I ain't no sir." Hagrid said gruffly as he turned to Ares. "And you must be the Malfoy boy."

Ares nodded.

"Now, you look like a Weasley, but i know Ron and Hermione's only got boys coming this year, and Harry and Ginny's children are too young. So then who's child might you be?" He asked turning to Bella.

"She's Charlie's daughter Hagrid." Darion blurted.

"Charlie?" Hagrid looked surprised. "I didn't know Charlie had a daughter."

"Yes well, none of us did until today." Marcus explained. "Charlie didn't even know until a few months ago when Bella's mum died."

"I see. Well best get a move on eh?" Hagrid winked at Bella. "Follow me you lot."

With that Hagrid led them to the lake where there were a dozen small boats waiting for them.

"No more than four to a boat please." Hagrid stated as he got into his boat.

Bella, Darion, Marcus and Ares took a boat together. As soon as everyone was in a boat they began to move. As the boats traveled over the lake a castle loomed into view. The boats soon docked at a stairwell and Hagrid took the lead up the stair case. As they reached the door Hagrid knocked loudly upon it. The door opened to reveal a surly looking man with long black hair.

"First years for you professor Snape."

"Follow me." was all the man said as he lead the students into a small room off the hallway they had entered.

Hagrid walked away mumbling "At least he could have said thank you. McGonagall always did."

"You will wait here until the sorting begins." was all Snape said as he left the students.


	4. The sorting

Chapter four: The Sorting.

After what seemed like forever the door to the opposite side of the room opened to reveal a large dining hall. There were four tables filled with anxious students watching as the first years entered the hall. Above each table was a banner with the house mascot and colors. Red surrounded a gold Gryphon, Green around a silver Serpent, Blue around a bronze Raven and Yellow around a black Badger. Each house seemed to follow the first years as they moved in a single file line. They came to a stop in front of a stool that held and very odd looking hat on it.

"What is that thing?" Bella asked disgusted.

"Quiet!" Snape hissed at Bella, then turned to watch the hat impatiently.

What he was waiting for Bella was unsure of, but she felt ridicules with all of those eyes focused on her and the other first years. She was shortly answered as the brim of the hat opened into what she would have guessed looked like a mouth, not that a hat should ever have a mouth. But this one did! As it began to speak Bella found herself gawking. She had never imagined seeing a hat speak in her lifetime. It's words however were quite unsettling by any means. As Bella listened to these words, she couldn't help but feel the chill behind what it said.

This warning you all must heed  
for I do not say this easily  
He will rise, just wait and see  
we must unite or seek defeat  
this new terror is just beginning  
and when it is done, your head will be spinning

It's us or him, you must decide  
do we save our world or do we die?  
This menace is more than we have ever known  
and he seeks to take the worldly throne  
to defeat him the four must unite  
or they must choose not to see the light

They all are bound together  
by a bound that one cannot sever  
you must find these four at all cost  
you must find them or all is lost  
one from each house is destined to be  
the four defenders of all you see

Under these four all will follow  
so you must find them, please don't dawdle  
the common thing that they all share  
Birth time, date and year, unusual by compare  
we must unite and not one by one  
to fight the ultimate fight and save the sun

A war is coming that we cannot stop  
but we need to fight and not give up  
it's time for you all to see  
for now and all eternity

just how much we all need to be  
united as a family

When the hat stopped speaking no one knew what to say. There was just this awkward silence that filled the great hall. People started to look around, hoping that someone would clarify what had just happened. Finally McGonagall seemed to find her voice enough to speak.

"Professor Snape, if you would please continue with the sorting. We will discuss what that was about in private later."

Snape nodded and cleared his throat. He then opened the parchment in his hands and began to call out names.

Angaliel, Mariel was the first to be a Hufflepuff and Baker, Darik was the first Ravenclaw. The list grew on and on until he reached Ares.

"Malfoy, Ares." Snape called.

Ares carefully walked up to the stool and sat down. As soon as the sorting hat touched him, he heard a voice.

"Ah...young Malfoy. I know just where to put you."

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

Ares took off the hat and went to join the Slytherin table just as the next name was read.

"Moonvale, Lucius"

Ares stopped in his tracks and whirled around to look at a small but blonde boy on the stool.

'It can't be!' Ares thought to himself. 'The only Moonvale I know is father's Cousin Celia and he never mentioned her having children.'

But there he sat. A carbon copy of Draco and Ares both. there was no denying that this boy was indeed a cousin of the Malfoys.

'I'll have to write about this to father.' Ares thought as he turned back to the Slytherin table just in time to hear the hat shout.

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

"Moonvale, Lucius." 

Harry watched the boy who looked like Draco as he sat down.

"Are we sure that Draco only has one child?" Harry asked his wife quietly.

"Yes, just Ares." Ginny said as she turned to look at the boy who could have been Ares's twin brother. "Although, he does look a lot like Ares doesn't he?"

"Yeah too much like Ares if you ask me." Harry grumbled.

"Oh well, not much we can do about it." Ginny shrugged.

"Well I just hope he's nothing like Draco was in school." Harry grumbled.

"I don't blame you dear." was all Ginny said in reply.

Harry turned back just as the first Weasley child's name was called

"Weasley, Arabella."

Bella paled a bit as she stepped forward and sat down on the stool. Snape then placed the sorting hat on her head and she heard the voice.

"You are very smart and cunning my dear child. I can see that you are ruled by logic as well, so I believe you should be in."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Bella took off the hat and made her way to the Ravenclaw table.

The next name on the list was.

"Weasley, Darion."

And as the hat was placed on Darion's head, he heard.

"You are ruled by courage and cunning but you also have a loyal heart. You will be in."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Darion took off the hat and darted to the Gryffindor table.

The final name on the list was the one that made even Snape raise an eyebrow.

"Weasley, Marcus? Another Weasley?" Snape said surprised.

Even though it was not uncommon for two or more Weasley's to be at Hogwarts at the same time, Three in the same year however? Now that was surprising. As Marcus sat down on the stool Snape placed the sorting hat onto his head.

"Another Weasley? Don't they ever stop multiplying?"

"Hey!" Marcus growled at the hat. "That's my family your talking about here!"

"Did I say that out loud? Sorry. I see you are the loyal one of the bunch, no matter what you will stick to your word. there fore you should be in."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

That last one took a the teachers and a few of the students by surprise. The Weasley's had all been separated into different houses. That had never happened before.

As Marcus joined the Hufflepuff's table he looked up at the head table to see a shocked look on both his Aunt and Uncle's faces.

'I've been split up from Darion!' He thought miserably. 'We've never been apart! Ever, even when mum and dad were punishing us they kept us in the same room!'

He looked at the others and noticed that they all had the same depressed look about them as he did. Well, all except Ares. He had gotten the house he'd wanted and even thought Darion had as well, Marcus knew that he could not possibly be happy that they had been separated.

McGonagall stood and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "We have had quite an unusual beginning to this year. I can't begin to imagine what is in store for us all but I suggest we eat, drink and be merry." she smiled and waved her hand.

All of a sudden the empty food tray's filled with all sorts of foods and everyone began to eat. The chatter however was not as cheerful as it should have been. In fact everyone was quite somber compared to what Marcus had heard from his parents. Not that he could blame them though. There was no laughter or smiles, and only an occasional uncomfortable chuckle every now and then. But no light heartedness could be found within that chuckle. Marcus ate silently, not raising his head to look at anyone. He didn't even look up when McGonagall made her start of the term announcements. He did look up however when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Uncle Harry?" Marcus looked at his Uncle's somber face.

"Marcus, please stay behind when the headmistress excuses the rest of the students." Harry told his nephew. "Darion and Bella will also be staying behind and we will make sure that you all get your passwords and can get to your dorms."

Marcus nodded and Harry made his way back to the head table. As soon as McGonagall had excused the other students Darion, Bella and Marcus all made their way to the head table.

"You wanted to see us Uncle Harry?" Darion asked as they reached the table.

"It is more that I wish to see you three." McGonagall stood. "If you will follow me please."

The three students followed McGonagall, wondering what they had done wrong. They went down a corridor and came to a stop in front of a stone Gryphon statue. McGonagall uttered the password of "Fawkes" and the statue jumped to the side to reveal a staircase in which the headmistress started to climb. As they entered the office McGonagall motioned for them to sit as she took her place behind the desk in front of them. She watched them carefully for a moment before speaking.

"This is a very unusual start of the school year for us. The only time other than this that the sorting hat had ever spoken rather than sang was when Voldemort had returned to power. I have no doubt that this has something to do with the fact that we have three Weasley's and that they were all placed in separate houses." McGonagall watched for their reaction. "As un precedented as this is, there is another thing that makes me believe what has occurred with the sorting hat has to do with you all, but I want you to see it for your selves as well, if you would please tell me your birth date, time and year."

"Darion and I were born by C-section, because of complications on February 29th, 2004 at midnight even." Marcus told the McGonagall. "They had to either choose losing one of us or getting us both out within a one second time frame."

McGonagall nodded. "And you?" she turned to Bella.

"I was also born on the 29th of February 2004 at midnight!" Bella grew a look of shock.

"Just as I thought." McGonagall stated. "Well we have found three out of the four. But who is the fourth?" McGonagall muttered more to herself.

"Pardon me, but what do you mean you've found three out of four?" Bella asked confused.

"I have reason to believe that you three are a part of the four that the hat spoke of." McGonagall told them.

"But If we are who the hat spoke of then who's the fourth?" Marcus asked.

"That my dear is precisely what I want to know." McGonagall sighed. "I also want to know what it is that you are supposed to be defending us from, but I fear that it will be quite a while before we find that out."

"But why us?" Bella asked.

"I am afraid I can't answer that my dear." McGonagall looked at them sympathetically. "But I must ask that this does not leave this room."

They nodded their agreement.

"Very well, you will find your heads of house waiting for you out in the hallway." McGonagall dismissed them.

They got up at the same time and made their way quickly out of the office. As they got to the hallway they spotted their Aunt Ginny waiting beside a friendly but plump looking woman and a cheerful little man with a balding head.

"Aunt Ginny!" Darion and Marcus cried as they ran to give Ginny a hug.

"Hi boys!" Ginny chuckled as she hugged them. Then looked at Bella softly. "Hello Bella, I'm your Aunt Ginny." She held out her hand and as soon as Bella took it Ginny pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "I'm here for you if you ever need me."

Bella nodded as they pulled away.

"Okay, now Darion you will come with me seeing that I am your head of house." Ginny explained. "Marcus, you will go with professor Sprout, she us the head of Hufflepuff. And Bella you will go with professor Midan, He is our new head of Ravenclaw."

Each of the Weasley children moved beside their head of house and all of them began to make their way back towards the great hall. Just as they passed the great hall Bell and professor Midan broke off from the group and proceeded down a corridor. The others began to climb a staircase and as another corridor came into view Marcus and professor Sprout broke off. Now it was just Ginny and Darion that continued to climb. As soon as Ginny was sure that they were alone she spoke again.

"What did McGonagall want with you all?" She asked.

"She believes that Marcus, Bella and I are three of the four that the hat spoke of." Darion told his Aunt. "But don't tell her I said anything please! She asked us not to tell anyone."

"Don't worry Dari, but why does she believe that you are three of the four?"

"Because we are all born on February 29th 2004 at midnight." Darion explained.

"Really? Bella too?" Ginny looked surprised. "I mean I knew you two were, but Bella?"

"Yep, Bella too." Darion nodded.

"I see." was all Ginny said until they stopped climbing and came to a portrait of a fat lady in a lavender night gown.

"Butterbeer." Ginny stated.

The portrait swung open revealing a common room.

"I would recommend not telling anyone what you talked with me about Dari."

"I won't Aunt Ginny."

"Then let's show you to your room then." She smiled as she entered the common room with Darion.


	5. LUCIOUS MALFOY: APPREHENDED

Chapter five: LUCIUS MALFOY: APPREHENDED.

Ron walked into the Ministry of Magic's head Auror's office somberly. He had recieved a message this morning telling him to come straight in rather than going out on the field. As Ron approched the secrataries desk he put on his best smile.

"Morning Lila."

"Morning Mr. Weasley." Lila smiled back at Ron."Oliver is waiting inside with Mrs. Morgan."

"Astra's here?" Ron looked surprised. "I'm not in that much trouble am I?"

"Trouble? Why Ron you were born in trouble, but no." Astra stood in the door way grinning. "This time you're not in trouble."

"Astra!" Ron grinned and brought the petite raven haired woman into his arms for a hug. "How have you been?"

Astra groaned under the pressure of Ron's hug. "Easy Ron!" She gasped. "You should remember that when a woman gives birth that she stays sore for awhile!"

"Oh, sorry luv." Ron let her go carefully. "So, how's Aiden doing with the new baby?"

"Surprisingly well I must say. I don't think he likes staying home mind you but he adores his son." Astra sighed. "Anyway, it's not like I can stay at home and be the Minister of Magic at the same time."

"True, but who ever thought the daughter of Severus Snape would become the Minister of Magic?" Ron grinned.

"So I have high asperations! What can I say?" Astra winked as she turned to go back into Wood's office. "Any way let's get this over with, shall we?"

Ron nodded and followed. As he entered the office he saw Wood sitting behind his desk rummaging through a stack of papers.

"Ron, please sit down." Oliver said without looking up.

"Hello Oliver." Ron smiled as he sat down.

"Hello, I called you in Ron because I have made a decision on what we are going to do about the Malfoy situation." Oliver looked at Ron with a somber look. "The only, and I do emphasize only way I can agree with letting Draco off the hook is if he agrees to be interrogated under the truth serum."

Ron nodded. "I had a feeling on that one. But what about Lucius?"

"Well, we have verified that the location in the letter is the actual location of Mr. Malfoy but we have not moved to take him yet." Astra told Ron. "This is why you're here. We want you to be the one to lead the team that brings Mr. Malfoy in, Ron."

Ron's eyes grew wide. "You want me to apprehend Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes Ron." Wood stated plainly. "Look, you have been an Auror for quite sometime now and we feel we can trust, not only you, but your ability to handle a situation of this magnatude."

"Thank you for your confidence Oliver, but why me? Surely I'm not the best Auror you have by far. So why chose me?" Ron asked.

"Because, we feel that Mr. Malfoy may recognize you before anyother Auror that we have. He knew your family when you were younger." Oliver explained and as Ron began to protest Wood held up his hand to stop him. "Hear me out. Even though your families have never gotten along, he may still associate your face with someone he knew and not be so quick to attack first and ask questions later. Sane or not."

"That sounds logical." Ron nodded, "But you forgot one thing, Oliver."

"What's that?"

"THAT LOGIC AND THE NAME MALFOY HAVE NEVER MIXED!" Ron bellowed, "What are you mad! You want to send me into the den of the dragon!"

"Calm down Ron." Astra soothed, "We're not having you go alone, you know."

"Oh and that's supposed to comfort me?" Ron asked. "So what am I supposed to say to my children when I come home in pieces? "Oh sorry kids, daddy got blown up by Lucius Malfoy!" ? I don't think so!"

"Okay Ron, now you're just exagerating!" Astra rolled her eyes, "First of all, if you do get blown up I doubt you'll be able to say anything at all and second, we're very sure that Mr. Malfoy won't recognize you at all. We just want added options in case he does."

"Fine, I'll do it." Ron grumbled. "But let me say that I don't like it!"

"If you did Ron, then I would have to call in a mediwitch to make sure that you were alright." Astra grinned at him.

"So when do you want me to do this?" he asked with a sigh.

"Today. We have already assembled a team of Auror's and gave them instructions to follow your orders." Wood told him. "They are waiting for you in the floo corridor."

"Then I best be going." Ron sighed as hegot up.

"Good luck Ron and please be careful." Astra said as Ron walked out of the office.

Ron was almost to the corridor that led to the floo room when he saw Draco Malfoy storming up the hallway.

"Weasley, I want a word!" Draco growled as he came up to Ron.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Ron sighed.

"Wood sent me an owl this morning telling me that the only way he will keep me out of Azkaban is if I agree to be questioned under the truth serum!" Draco yelled.

"I know Draco, I honestly don't know what you expected and you don't need to yell!" Ron grumbled in irritation.

"I GAVE YOU MY FATHER'S LOCATION!" Draco bellowed.

"Yeah, you did and I promised you nothing." Ron told him. "I simply told you I would hand it in, Draco. I promised nothing!" Ron started to walk away.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Draco asked exasperated.

"Honestly? Take the serum and clear your name. That's the only way you can stay out of Azkaban." Ron told him. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to be going."

"Where are you going?" Draco inquired.

"Auror business." was all Ron said as he continued to the floo room.

True to Wood's word there was an able bodied team waiting there for him. As he walked up he was greeted by a very familiar but odd looking head of black hair.

"Sarul?" Ron said in surprise.

"Ron?" Sarulan Snape turned to greet Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Well, to be honest I had just passed me tests to become an Auror last week, so they gave me license and well, here I am." Sarul explained.

"Does your father know?"

"Know what? That I am an Auror or that I've been placed on your team?" Sarul raised an eyebrow. "Either way you look at it, he won't be pleased so why let him know?"

"Why won't he be pleased that you're an Auror?" Ron asked confused.

"Well, Since father had wanted Astra to follow in his foot steps and as we all know, she didn't." He told Ron, "He then placed his hopes on me. Well, as soon as he finds out about this though, let's just say I won't be going home for the holidays this year."

"I can understand that." Ron nodded, "Given that your father has a history of being unforgiving."

"Not unforgiving mind you." Sarul corrected. "Justa bit hard headed."

"Well I remember a different Snape." Ron grumbled. "Any way, let's get going shall we?"

"Alright, so where are we going boss?" Sarul asked with a mock salute.

"Oh sod off!" Ron growled at Sarul before turning and raised his voice so all could hear. "Qkay you lot, gather around please." as everyone turned to gather around him, Ron told them their assignment. "We are going to apprehend Lucius Malfoy. Now I must warn you all that Mr. Malfoy is not in his right mind at the moment and should be considered dangerous. I want you all to be on your guard and I must ephasize that we leave no man behind no matter what the situation turns out to be." They all nodded their agreement. "Alright then, lets move out. We will be going to the Little Digby Hotel in Sussex.

Slowly the team of Auror's moved toward the floo exits. One by one they entered into a fireplace then dissapeared. As Ron got into his fireplace for departure he looked back toward the corridor and saw Draco standing there glaring at him. Ron simply shrugged his shoulders and gave Draco a sympathetic look before he dissapeared.

* * *

Shortly after arriving at the Little Digby Ron caught up with his team and realized just why fifteen grown men and women should never be in one small room at once. Ron had a funny feeling that he knew just how a sardine felt at that particular moment. Ron stepped forward as someone stumbled backward onto his foot. 

"OW!" Ron growled. "Could we please move out the door!"

"Sorry sir." The Auror muttered as he moved off Ron's foot.

The Auror's filed out into the hallway and Ron took the lead. He made his way to the front desk and asked for the room that Mr. Malfoy was in.

"Malfoy?" The front desk clerk repeated. "Don't remember that name but let me just check my log."

Ron waited patiently.

"Well yes, aparently I do have a Mr. Malfoy here. He's in room 278, are you friends of his?" The clerk eyed him suspiciously.

"You could say that." Ron said, "Thank you."

The man nodded as Ron and his team made their way to the second floor of the muggle hotel. As soon as they found room 278 they paused and brought out their wands before entering the room. What they found however none of them were prepared for. Lucius Malfoy was sitting on the floor of the room stark naked. He was rocking back and forth mumbling to himself and looked as if he hadn't eaten in a month. The windows were wide open and there was a draft blowing through the the room.

"Get me a blanket!" Ron demanded. "How in bloody hell could Draco leave him like this!"

Someone handed him a blanket and Ron carefully placed it around Lucius's shoulders.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He said softly as he came around to face the once handsome man. "Mr. Malfoy my name is Ronald Weasley. Do you remember me?"

Lucius didn't reply. He looked at Ron as if he didn't even notice he was there. He just kept staring and mumbling.

"Mr. Malfoy, we're here to help you." Ron told Lucius. He then nodded at his team and two of them moved beside Lucius.

They carefully lifted the man to his feet and waited for their instructions.

"Sarul, take him to St. Mungos. I have to go and have a word with Draco." He said cooly. "And no one is to talk to the press."

With a nod from Sarul the Aurors aparated to St. Mungos. Ron however returned to the ministry of magic with his face showing his visable rage. He stormed into the head Auror's office and demanded to see Wood.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but Oliver is down in the interrogation department with Mr. Malfoy." Lila told him.

"What room?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know sir, but the interrogators would know more than I would." Lila looked at Ron's reddening face with surprise.

Ron stormed back out of the office and made his way to the interrogation department. As soon as he had arrived Astra was there to meet him at the door.

"Lila called us, what's wrong Ron?" She asked watching his face light up like a light bulb.

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING FERRET FACE LEFT HIS FATHER IN THAT HOTEL ROOM WITH NO CLOTHES OR FOOD AND THE BLOODY WINDOWS OPEN!" Ron Bellowed. "THAT POOR MAN LOOKS LIKE HE HASN'T EATEN IN A MONTH OR MORE!"

Astra gaped at Ron. "But I thought he didn't know his father's location."

"Yes, well he did once his mother sent him that letter telling him the bloody location." Ron growled. "He went to see his father once after he got the letter, but he told me that his father didn't recognize him. Not that he didn't have any clothes on and the bloody windows were open!"

"Oh my. Well Wood's already given him the serum and is interrogating him. Let me see if we can't impliment this into the questioning." Astra turned around and entered the interrogation area.

Ron followed on her heels and as she entered the room, Ron waited and watched them from the window.

Astra talked with Wood for a moment and Oliver nodded. He then turned back to Draco. Ron couldn't hear what was being said but he did see the look of worry Draco grew as Wood asked the questions. Finally Oliver nodded with satisfaction and Astra came out with Wood following close behind her.

"Ron, He had no idea about his fathers true condition. He went to visit his father that one time but Lucius had clothing on and the windows were closed." Oliver said as he came out the door. "He also told us precisely what he had told you and he was telling the truth. So at this point Draco will not be going to Azkaban."

Ron nodded, his anger dying down as Wood explained what had occured in the room.

"So Ron, how is Lucius?" Astra asked.

"I had my team escort him to St. Mungos for an evaluation while I came here." Ron explained. "I was going to return to St. Mungos as soon as I had found out why we didn't know his true condition."

"Ron, I also wanted you to know that as of today that team you were with will be your team permanently. I am making you a lead Auror." Wood told him. "Hermione will be given a team as well."

Ron looked at Wood. He was speechless. "I...d-don't...know what to say Oliver." Ron stammered.

"A thank you would be nice." Oliver chuckled.

"Th-thank you."

"Find out Lucius's condition and report back to me." Olver dismissed Ron.

"Ron nodded and aparated to St. Mungos.

* * *

Ron arrived at St. Mungos and immediatly went in search of his team. He was half way down the corridor when he spotted Sarul. 

"Sarul!" Ron called. "How is Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, he's terribly mal-nourished and has hypothermia but they expect him to live." Sarul told Ron as he caught up with him. "As for his sanity returning? They say they're not sure what caused the loss in the first place, so wether it will return or not they can't say."

"I see. Who is the Mediwitch in charge?" Ron asked.

"I am." Said a voice behind Ron making him jump.

Ron spun around to face a stern looking woman. "Hello. I am the Auror in charge here and I was wondering.."

"Well it's about time someone in charge got here!" The Mediwitch interrupted him. "I have been trying to get some answers as to why this man came here in such poor health!"

"Madam I assure you that if we knew the answer to that we would tell you." Ron sighed. "But the only thing I know for sure is that his wife left him because he was not in his right mind and his own son has only visited him once."

"What a shame." The Mediwitch clicked her tongue.

"Yes, well." Ron sighed again. "You have to realize that he wasn't exactly the nicest person when he was sane."

"Nice or not sir, he's still a human and sane or not he still needs human contact." The Mediwitch retorted.

"True. So any chance he will recover?" Ron asked.

"Only time will tell on that one." The Mediwitch replied and walked away.

"Well, I must report back to Wood." Ron told Sarul. "I will leave you in charge whenever I leave. Contact me if you need me."

Sarul nodded and Ron aparated back to the ministry. As soon as he did though he was greeted with Wood's sour face.

"Someone has leaked it to the media that we have Lucius." Wood stated.

"What? I ordered my men not to say a word!" Ron looked surprised.

"Then it was someone else at St. Mungos. Either way we had better keep gaurd on Lucius around the clock." Wood grumbled. "Once the remaining Death Eaters get wind of this all hell is going to break loose!"

Ron sighed. "And that means alot of overtime for me."

"It sure does." Wood managed a weak smile. "I'll call Hermione for you."

Ron nodded and aparated back to St. mungos. As soon as he arrived there he was over come by reporters.

"Don't you ever give it a rest?" Ron grumbled.

"Mr. Weasley, any comment on Mr. Malfoy's condition?"

"You should know the answer to that one Skeeter!" Ron growled as he walked away.

Ron sealed off the corridor that held Mr. Malfoy's room from anyone but the staff and ministry officials. Then he told his team just what they were in for.

"Someone has leaked to the media." Ron looked at them sternly. "We have already ruled you all out because the news arrived in this mornings news paper which was released shortly after you arrived here."

Sarul held up a copy of the Daily Prophet. On the cover in big bold letters was the headline:

LUCIUS MALFOY: APPREHENDED

And it showed a picture of Lucius being escorted by the Aurors.

"I can't tell you how serious this is to Mr. Malfoy's safety." Ron told them. "I want who ever is responsible for this found now!"

The Auror's sprung into action and went to interrogate the staff in the hospital.


	6. The Death Eaters final meeting

Chapter Six: The Death Eaters final meeting.

A man with a stocky build sat in his parlour room eating breakfast and drinking his morning tea.

"My paper!" the man growled at the servant standing nearby.

The small and frail woman quickly obeyed and placed the paper infront of her master. If the man noticed her deed or her at all, he gave no sign. He simply grunted as he picked up the newspaper. He took a large swig of his tea and looked at the headline. He found it incredibly hard to swallow at that point. He spat out his tea and yelled for his servant as he stood up knocking the remaining tea on to the already splattered paper.

"Adelle!" The man cried, "Get me Lestrange on the floo now!"

The man hurried to his study and saw the face of Rufus Lestrange looking back at him annoyed.

"He's been found!" The man said gleefully, "The traitor's been found!"

"Where!" Rufus demanded.

"He's at St. Mungos."

"Damn!" Rufus spat, "That place will be crawling with Aurors!"

"I don't care, call all the remaining death eaters and tell them to meet at my house!" the man demanded.

"No!" Rufus shook his head.

"No?" The man raised an arrogant eyebrow. "Have you forgotten who kept you all out of Azkaban? Have you forgotten who has given you all your lives back? You owe me Rufus! You all owe me and I want everyone here with in the hour!"

"But it will take me that long to contact everyone!" Rufus protested.

"Not if you use the Dark mark it won't" The man pointed out. "I have not had the privelige of taking the mark before our master died but you still have it and can use it. So I suggest you use it."

"But I don't even know if it works still!"

"That is not my problem and I suggest you hurry." The man grinned evilly as he broke off contact with Lestrange. He then turned to his servant. "We will be having twenty or more guests in the next hour and I want refreshments ready."

The woman nodded and left to tell the house elves their orders.

* * *

With in the hour the guests started to arrive at the home. The woman showed them into the visiting room and was passing out refreshments when the master arrived. 

"Welcome." The man said as he entered the room. "I have called you all here because we have a potential problem that needs to be dealt with and quickly."

A man cleared his throat. "Do you think it wise to speak of anything in front of your servant?"

"Adelle? She is of no consequence and cannot harm anyone here. She was my nanny as a child and the only oneI would trust with my life." The man said dismissively and continued. "Now, today as I was reading my paper I found a particular headline that both surprised me and delighted me at the same time." The man began to pace the room. "It said that Lucius Malfoy had been apprehended by the Aurors and taken to St. Mungos. Now why he is there I cannot say."

There were murmurs of surprise.

"But!" The man continued, "We all know that he fled after the master was killed and went into hiding. He has since remained in hiding with the shame that he holds onto for deserting us all. I want to take this moment to remind all of you exactly what you owe me."

"We Bloody well know what we owe you! Get to the point!" Avery growled.

"My point, if you will is simply this. I want Lucius Malfoy's head on a platter and I want it now!" The man growled.

"You do know there'll be Auror's at St. Mungos protecting him right?" Mcnair asked, "What do you expect us to do? Charge in and get captured just because you want Malfoy's head?"

"No, I don't want you to get captured. But I do want you to use the cunningI know you all have to get past the Aurors and get me Malfoy's head!" The man told them.

"You're mad!" Avery snorted, "Do you expect us to pose as hospital staff to get at him!"

"I expect you to take what ever measure you feel necessary Avery." The man shot Avery a look, "I don't care how you do it. I truly don't even care when, I just care about it being done and I don't want to hear any excuses from you!"

"Fine!" Avery growled and aparated out of the room.

Slowly the others aparated out as well and the man sat down in a chair by the fire. He took the brandy his servant brought to him and smiled at himself with pleasure.

* * *

Avery paced his study angrilly. Stopping only every now and then to aim a kick at any house elf that was unfortunate enough to get in his way. 

"That snot nosed little runt!" Avery growled. "Who in Bloody hell has allowed us to be run by some pimple faced, wet behind the ear twerp that's barely out of adolesence?"

"Avery!" a voice called from the fire.

Avery spun around in surprise. "What do you want Mcnair!" He snapped.

"There's no need to be rude Avery." Mcnair snapped back. "I'm not your enemy here."

"Sorry, just tense from the meeting." Avery apologized tersely. "What can I do for you?"

"Something has got to be done about that infantile git!" Mcnair stated.

"You read my thoughts. But what? I mean, we do owe him something. But do we owe him that much?" Avery inquired, "Do we owe him our lives to get at Malfoy for him?"

"I don't think we do, and neither do most of the others." Mcnair shook his head.

"So what should we do then?" Avery asked. "We'll never be rid of our debt until he's gone! He'll hold this over our heads forever!"

"Precisely. Which is why we have no other choice but to get rid of him." Mcnair pointed out, "If he's no longer around then he won't be able to hold this stupid debt over our heads."

"You think we should kill him?" Avery smiled wickedly. "You think we should kill Vincent Crabbe?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. He's no match for us, alone or combined so why not? Besides, we have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Mcnair explained, "And who ever said Lucius was a traitor? Just because he was smart enough to go into hiding rather than sticking around to be caught!"

"I agree, so how are we going to do this then?" Avery inquired.

"Well, I have others to talk to about this but once we all agree we'll strike at once." Mcnair told him, "Until then sit tight and wait for me to contact you."

Avery nodded and Mcnair's face dissapeared from the fire.

* * *

Avery felt like a giddy little child again. He had been waiting anxiously for this moment to come since his conversation a few days ago with Mcnair. Today would mean the end for Vincent Crabbe and his debt. Everyone that was fed up with Crabbe was present and Mcnair had been asked to be the one to preform the killing curse. But everyone would get the chance to make Crabbe regret he ever held that debt. The tweleve death eaters made their way to the door of the Crabbe family home. They didn't knock to gain entry this time and they also did not bother to conceal their identities. All of them wanted Crabbe to know just who they were and why they were there. With a wave of Mcnair's wand the door burst open and the death eaters entered the home. As soon as Crabbe was found he was dragged into the main room, which had been cleared out except for one chair. In this chair sat a very calm Mcnair, who grinned evilly at crabbe as he was dragged into the room.

"Your hold over us Vincent is now broken." Mcnair said cooly as Vincent was thrusted before him, "We have had enough, not only of you but this whole thing!"

"I don't understand. You owe me!" Crabbe looked around.

"We owe you nothing!"Mcnair spat.

"But, I testified to keep you out of Azkaban. I made sure that you all were able to remain free!" Crabbe protested.

"For that we are eternally greatful Vincent. But we have been far from free where it concerns you. You expected us to fall in line and be your servants. Someone to do your bidding like you were Voldemort." Mcnair shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that with the assumptions that you have made on what we do and do not owe you. That we simply cannot allow you to live. We can't have you trying to hold this over our heads, Crabbe."

Avery and Lestrange grabbed Crabbe by the arms and lifted him into a standing position. They let go of him an moved away as the first death eater yelled out.

"IMPERIO!"

Crabbe started to tap dance and sing 'I'm Henry the eighth I am' as the death eaters howled with laughter. Then the next one called out.

"CRUCIO!"

Instantly Crabbe went from singing to screaming as he collapsed to the floor in pain. His body jerking as one by one the death eaters took their turns. After a few hours of placing him alternatly under the Imperius curse and the Crutiatus curse, Mcnair decided it was time to put and end to his misery.

"Enough!" he called to the death eaters and walked up to Vincent, "You really should have thought of the consequences you could face before you did this."

Crabbe could only manage a sob in reply.

"Goodbye Vincent." Mcnair said coldly and raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

The spell hit Crabbe and his body became lifeless.

All of the death eaters aparated out of the home at once, leaving Crabbe's body to be found an hour later by his servant as she returned from her shopping.


	7. Terror in London

Chapter seven: Terror in London.

The day started normal for the book keeper of Flourish and Blotts. He had sold many books and had laughed merrily as a small child knocked a stack of books down, which cursed at the child as they fell. But as dusk set on the small book store, all of that changed. A man, or at least it looked like the shape of a man, shrouded in black entered the book store. The book keeper had heard the ringing of the bell and turned to see the dark figure moving steadily toward him. The book keeper smiled.

"Welcome to Flourish and Blotts. How may I be of serv-" the man stopped speaking as a spell hit him so quickly that he had no time to react. He fell silently to the floor and remained motionless.

The figure then waived it's wand and set the book store on fire, then turned and walked calmly out of the store as the books shrieked in pain from the blaze that was quickly engulfing the building. The figure walked toward the leaky cauldron, still calm when a voice called to it sternly.

"Stop right there!" Ron growled.

The dark figure turned around to face Ron. "You have no idea what you're doing." The figure said coolly. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Not really, but then I personally don't care who or what you are." Ron brought his wand up so that it pointed right at the figure's chest. "I do care however that you destroyed Flourish and Blotts, and I will bring you in for it."

"No you won't" the figure shook what had to be it's head.

"Oh I won't eh? And how do you figure that?" Ron asked skeptically.

The figure chuckled. "You act brave, but Ronald you're no match for me."

Ron stared at the figure numbly. "How do you know my name?"

"Why, I know everything about you Ronald. I know everything about everyone." The figure stated. "I am the beginning and the end. The future and the past. I am unending for I cannot cease. I am HAVOK."

"How can you be Havok? Havok's a myth, it's not real!" Ron asked but never got his answer. For at that moment the dark figure aparated leaving Ron to stare in disbelief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Look, I know what I saw and I know what I heard!" Ron shouted angrily.  
"Ron calm down. I'm not disputing what you saw. Merlin knows there were hundreds of people going through Diagon alley today that saw the same thing. But Ron, not one of them heard the figure speak. Though you said it did." Hermione looked at him confused. "How can that be?"

"I don't know Mione, but I heard it!" Ron started to pace the room again. "That thing, what ever it was said it was Havok!"

"But how? Havok is not supposed to be real!" Hermione protested. "It's a myth used to scare children, that sometimes still scares adults mind you. But it's not real!"

"Look, all I know is that it destroyed Flourish and Blotts, then walked out of the burning building. It wasn't even smoking!" Ron sighed in exasperation. "How could it do that and still be human? It should have been burned by the heat at least!"

"I can't answer that Ron." Hermione looked thoughtful. "But I do remember the story about Havok."

"I do as well." Ron nodded.

"I read about it in the book, Mystical Myths and Creatures while I was still in Hogwarts. As I recall it said: Havok, A ghost like creature that normally takes the form or shape of a human. Even though no one knows it's true form, many have compared it to a poltergeist, though more harmful. This creature often creates mayhem and destruction wherever it goes but because of it's stealth like nature it has been able to elude capture thus far. Most people don't realize it has been there until after it has gone and a trail of destruction follows in it's wake."

"Yes, that's what I remember about Havok as well." Ron agreed.

"So if it's real, then what do we do?" Hermione asked. "How can we stop something that by all rights should not exist?"

"That's what I want to know!" Ron sighed. "What ever it was, it knew my name Hermione. Merlin knows how but it knew my name."

"Does Wood know any of this?" Hermione asked.

"He knows everything that happened today, well everything except about it knowing my name that is." Ron told her, "But how can I honestly explain that? "Oh yeah Wood, you know that dark and spooky figure? Well it knew my name, don't have a clue how it knew though." Yeah that'd go well."

"He may have an idea as to how it knew Ron." She protested, "You could at least try!"

"Yeah i could, and he might just throw me into St. Mungos, then you and the kids could come and visit me and my room mate Lucius." Ron retorted with a sigh. "No thanks Mione."

"I don't think Wood would do that Ron."

"No? What would you do if some one claimed they heard a mythical creature speak into their head and it just happened to be one of your lead Aurors?" Ron looked at her inquiringly. "And on top of it, that someone claimed that the creature knew his name as well?"

Hermione sighed and nodded, "I'd definitely question that person's sanity." she admitted.

"Right, so now you see why I can't tell Wood everything." Ron sat down on the bed.

"Yeah,I do. I may not like it Ron, but I do see why wood can't know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Ron held onto even a glimmer of hope that his dealings with the mysterious Havok was over, he was sorely mistaken. As Ron traveled through London, as he had chosen to drive this morning rather than floo, on his way to work, he spotted a dark figure that looked incredibly familiar. The figure ducked in to the subway entrance and Ron slammed on on his breaks, causing the people behind him to honk madly at him as he parked the car. The people drove by him yelling profanities as they passed. Ron bolted out of his car and got out his wand as he ran down the subway steps. He only slowed as he caught sight of the being again. Ron's eyes widened as he watched what happened next in horror. The figure raised it's wand and the next thing Ron saw was a blinding flash of light, then he saw nothing but darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing Ron heard was his wife's voice. "Is he going to live?"

Ron groaned in pain as he tried to open his eyes. He had managed to get them open for a moment, but shut them as quickly as they had opened because the light he saw seared through them like daggers.

"He'll be fine Mrs. Weasley. He has a few broken ribs that we are working on mending and some bruises. But other than that he's in excellent condition." He heard a man say. "How he managed to survive that gas explosion though, I'll never know."

"Thank you doctor." Hermione said, then entered the room her husband was in. "Ron?" she spoke softly, "Ron, are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake." Ron croaked, "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in a muggle hospital because you were in an explosion." Hermione explained as she carefully took his hand. "Do you remember any of it at all?"

Ron started to shake his head no but stopped as the image of Havok raced before his eyes. "Mione! It was him!"

"Who?" Hermione looked confused.

"Havok! He blew up the subway!" Ron was barely able to manage keeping his voice to a level that only he and Hermione could hear.

"You're sure?" she asked eyeing him.

"Of course I'm sure! I spotted him going in to the subway and pursued him. Why else would I have been down there?" He told her, "As soon as I entered the subway he blew it up!"

"Well, that certainly explains why you weren't killed by that explosion." Hermione nodded in understanding. "But what do we do now? I mean it's not as if he's just attacking wizards anymore."

"All I know is he has to be stopped Hermione." Wood had entered the room and heard their conversation. "And we need to be the ones to stop him before he becomes another Voldemort, or worse."

"Hello Oliver, didn't see you there." Ron said weakly.

"Hello Ron, alright there?" Wood asked.

"I'll manage." Ron smiled briefly, then groaned. "I never thought a smile could hurt!"

"And you were the one who was worried about being blown up by Lucius?" Wood chuckled, "Well, at least you got the blown up part right. But Oi, did you ever get the person wrong!"

"Ha,ha! Laugh it up chuckles!" Ron grumbled sardonically.

Wood and Hermione looked at each other somberly for a moment, then broke into a hysterical laughter.


	8. A promise fulfilled

Chapter 8: A promise fulfilled.

Darion paced in front of the great hall anxiously. The moment he spotted Marcus, Darion bolted forward and grabbed him by the arm. He led Marcus into an empty class room nearby.

"Darion, what are you doing?" Marcus asked surprised.

"I'm restless Marcus! We've been here a whole two months and we still get no time with each other! I'm bored." Darion grumbled, "That's why I have a proposition for you brother."

"A proposition?" Marcus began to look intrigued. "What sort of proposition?"

"Do you remember when uncle Fred told us that story about how he and uncle George had promised aunt Ginny that Hogwarts toilet seat as a joke, but were never able to fulfill that promise?" Darion inquired.

"Yes, so?" Marcus began to grow impatient.

"So, what if we were to fulfill that promise?" Darion grinned evilly.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You want to steal a Hogwarts toilet seat and then send it to your head of house!" Marcus's eyes grew wide. "Have you finally cracked!"

"No Marcus, I have not cracked." Darion rolled his eyes. "I just want some excitement. It's so bloody boring here!"

"Oh and when they expel you for stealing school property, will that be enough excitement for you?" Marcus asked.

"They won't expel me. I'm one of the four defenders remember? They need me." Darion puffed out his chest.

"I don't know why I even bother!" Marcus flung his hands in the air. "Dari, if you think that being "one" of the four defenders is going to save you from being expelled then go ahead, be my guest and try. You'll do what ever you want with or without me anyway so why try and stop you?"

"So your in then?" Darion grinned.

"How could I not be?" Marcus grinned back, "Besides, someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Right." Darion replied sarcastically. "Anyway, I think we should do this before the Christmas hols. That way mum and dad won't know." he told Marcus thoughtfully.

"Do you honestly believe the words that are coming out of your mouth! Mum not know when we are up to something?" Marcus groaned, "Darion, mum knows everything and if you think that we'll be able to hide this from her then you have definitely cracked."

"I have not cracked Marcus!" Darion growled. "I'm as sane as I've always been."

"Yes, I know and I must say that's what worries me." Marcus chuckled.

"Oh sod off Marcus!" Darion turned to leave.

"Okay, well just tell me when you want to do this suicidal act alright?" Marcus called after his brother.

With a nod Darion left.

* * *

A month later Darion lay in his bed, waiting anxiously for the others that shared his room to fall asleep. As soon as he was sure that they were asleep he crept out of his bed and carefully pulled out the wrench from under his pillow. He then tiptoed to his bed room door and quietly opened, then closed it as to make sure that no one was awoken by him. Darion then crept down the tower stairs and slid out of the portrait hole. He went to the nearest bathroom he knew was in the area and entered. With his heart pounding in his ears, Darion went to the first stall and being as quiet as he could be, removed the seat from the toilet. As soon as it had come loose, he quickly picked up his tools and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. He whispered the password and made his way back to his bed room. He stuffed the toilet seat under his bed and laid back down. He let a small chuckle escape as he started to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Darion awoke with a smile. He got dressed and headed to the great hall. Upon entering the great hall, and spotting Marcus, Darion made his way to his brother's side. 

"It's done, meet me before dinner in the library." He whispered so only Marcus could hear.

Marcus nodded and Darion went and sat down at the Gryffindor table. He ate quickly and then ran back to his room where he wrapped the seat as he would any normal gift. He then placed it into his bag along with his school things, then made his way to class. He sat through a very boring lecture, yet again by professor Bins. Then he got scalded by professor Snape for daydreaming in potions class and causing his partners face to break out in boils as he knocked the boy's head into the cauldron accidentally. As they were dismissed Darion was the first to dart out of the potions chamber.

"Hey Dari!" He heard a voice behind him call.

Darion turned to see Ares trying to catch up to him.

"Hello Ares." Darion smiled as Ares caught up to him.

"Why such the hurry?" Ares asked. "Your not that anxious to get away from Snape are you?"

Just as Darion was about to reply, a few other Slytherins approached them.

"Ares, what in the name of Salazar do you think your doing?" Andromeda Mcnair gave Ares an annoyed look. "He's a Gryffindor, we just don't associate with such riffraff Ares, we're better than that."

"Who are you calling riffraff, you dragon faced snob!" Darion growled.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Andromeda laughed. "Poor little Gryffindor. They've obviously never told you not to mess with a Slytherin, you won't win." With that Andromeda and the others started to walk away. "Coming Ares?" She called over her shoulder.

"We'll see about that!" Darion called to their retreating backs. "You're not seriously thinking of going with those snobs are you Ares?"

Ares looked briefly at Darion and shrugged. "They're in my house Dari, if I don't they'll make me pay later for it. I'm sorry." Ares then followed the other Slytherin's

"Huh, never thought I'd see that happen." Darion muttered to himself. He then continued down the corridor and headed to the library.

* * *

As soon as Marcus entered the library he searched for Darion. He spotted his twin in a corner of the library and quickly made his way over to him, but slowed as he saw Darion's expression 

"What's wrong Dari?" Marcus asked as he sat down.

"Nothing." Darion said absent mindedly.

"I know you better than that Dari and something is bothering you. So what is it? Have you changed your mind about you know what?" Marcus asked hopefully.

"What?" Darion looked at Marcus. "No! That's not what's bothering me. It's Ares."

"What's wrong with Ares?" Marcus asked taken aback, "Is he sick or something?"

"No, he's not sick. But he's, well I don't know. It's probably nothing." Darion shook his head.

"Come on Dari, tell me." Marcus pleaded.

"Well, on my way here Ares stopped me and asked why I was in such a hurry. I was about to tell him I was going to see you when Andromeda and her stupid cronies came up and told him not to talk to me. Then he walked away with them." Darion explained. "You don't think that he'd fall back on his promise to us do you?"

"Who, Ares? Nah!" Marcus said, but gave a look that said otherwise. "He wouldn't do that. Would he?"

Darion shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't know."

"Anyway, let's get to the owlry and send that thing off before anyone gets suspicious."

"You're nervous!" Darion taunted.

"You're bloody right I'm nervous! Who wouldn't be with what you've got hidden in your bag!" Marcus looked around nervously.

"Alright you grumbler. Let's be off." Darion laughed as he got up.

The boys traveled to the owlry and sent two large tawny owls off to Aunt Ginny carrying a rather large package. It held a note that said:

To: Aunt Ginny  
Love Darion, Marcus, Fred and George.

* * *

Ginny was feeding Lili her dinner when she heard a knock on the door. 

"Allen!" she called.

"Yes ma ma?" Allen returned her call.

"Would you get the door please?"

Allen reluctantly got up and answered the door to find his aunt Hermione on the other side.

"Hello Allen." Hermione smiled at her nephew.

"Hello aunt Hermione." Allen smiled back. "Mum's in the kitchen with Lili." He told her then ran back to play with James again.

Hermione watched the boys for a minute before chuckling to herself and making her way to the kitchen. She entered what they called a kitchen, but it was more like a small room that held the bare necessities one needed. Such as a fridge and sink. Right beside the sink was a small burner and Ginny was seated at a table that looked as if it could barely fit their small family at once.

"Hello Mione, please sit down." Ginny motioned to a chair.

"How on earth you manage with this kitchen I'll never know." Hermione shook her head as she sat down.

"Well it's only during the school year, it's not so bad." Ginny gave a weak smile, "So what brings you here?"

"Ron was in an explosion." Hermione told Ginny.

"Oh Merlin no!" Ginny gasped, cupping her handover her mouth. "Is he alright?"

"He's got some broken ribs and bruises." She told Ginny. "But he's okay."

"Oh good." Ginny sighed with relief.

At that moment two owls swooped into the room that Allen and James were playing in.

"Mum! There's a package for you." Allen called, it was followed by a scream. "OW! James you are bloody well going to pay for that one!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione chuckled. She picked up Lili and went into the family room, where Allen had James pinned down and was smacking him with a rubber mallet that Allen had gotten from Fred and George last Christmas. Hermione watched them with amusement as Ginny picked up the package.

"Allen stop hitting your brother!" She shot at the boy's before looking at the note.

"Who's it from?" Hermione inquired.

"It says it's from Darion, Marcus, Fred and George." Ginny muttered in surprise.

"From all of them?" Hermione looked at Ginny questioningly. "Do you think you should open it?"

"Might as well." Ginny shrugged, "Doesn't feel like it could explode on me or anything. I don't hear it ticking either."

"Be careful Gin, I their your brothers but, well if they've teamed up with Dari and Marcus it's bound to be painful." Hermione grimaced.

Ginny carefully unwrapped the package to reveal a bright white toilet seat. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was, then broke into hysterical laughter.

"Gin, what is it?" Hermione asked confused.

Ginny had to gasp for air before she was able to speak. "They sent me a toilet seat!"

"A what!" Hermione gave a horrified look.

A toilet seat! Fred and George promised to send me a toilet seat in Ron's and your first year because I couldn't go with them." She continued to giggle. I guess Dari and Marcus felt it was time to fulfill that promise."

"Darion and Marcus did this!" Hermione began to look angry.

"Yes, well it is a Hogwarts toilet seat so it has to be them." Ginny looked at Hermione's reddening face. "Umm Mione, Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay!" Hermione said through gritted teeth. "What in bloody hell were they thinking!"

"Hermione, it was a joke. Their kids, what do you expect?" Ginny looked at Hermione. "It's not as if they made it impossible to put the seat back where it belongs or hurt anyone in the process."

"But they stole school property!" Hermione protested.

"Right. But they also sent it to a professor who has the means to return it." Ginny pointed out. "Calm down Mione, boys will be boys and there is nothing we can do to prevent or change that. But if this honestly upsets you, then I will punish Darion. But I can't do more than remove some points to Marcus."

"No, I will deal with them during the Christmas holidays." Hermione told Ginny. "Don't you worry about that."


	9. Christmas holidays

Chapter 9: Christmas holidays.

Lucius sat in the library watching Bella carefully, as she was chatting merrily with her cousin's. Lucius frowned, he couldn't quite understand how someone so lovely could be related to someone like Darion Weasley. To Lucius, Darion was loud, obnoxious and rude. Bella however seemed to be Darion's total opposite and he loved that about the petite redhead. Bella got up to leave the library and Lucius followed. As soon as she was out of ear shot of her cousins he approached her.

"Hello Bella." Lucius said silkily.

Bella turned in surprise. "Oh, Hello Lucius."

"Bella, I was wondering what you were doing during the holidays." Lucius inquired.

"Well I know that I was supposed to meed dad's side of the family."

"Oh." Lucius's face fell.

"Why?"

"Well I was hoping that you could come to my house some time to, you know meet my family."

"Why?" Bella looked at him surprised. "I mean we barely know each other and well, it's not as if we're dating."

"No, but we could be Bella." His face brightened at the suggestion.

"Look, I'm sorry Lucius. Your a nice boy, weird but nice." Bella said softly. "But I just don't like you in that way. I'm sorry."

Bella walked away, leaving Lucius to stare after her in disbelief.

'You will be mine Bella Weasley.' He thought to himself. 'Even if you don't know it yet, you will be mine.'

* * *

If Bella thought she could feel the excitement mounting in the air a month before the holidays were set to begin, it was nothing compared to now. She shivered with anticipation as she waited to board the Hogwarts express with Darion and Marcus. A moment before she boarded, Bella took one last look at the other students. 

"Where's Ares?" Bella wondered aloud.

"Don't know, maybe we should ask Andromeda." Darion muttered eying the Slytherin girl angrily.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Bella asked confused.

"Nothing Bella, lets get on the train shall we?" Marcus said quickly. "Come on Darion!" Marcus pushed Darion onto the train, then boarded it himself.

"Stop pushing Marcus!" Darion growled.

Bella followed her cousin's, dodging whenever one of them swung at the other playfully. As they entered a compartment Marcus turned to Darion.

"You don't think mum knows about what we did, do you Dari?" He asked nervously.

Darion punched Marcus's arm as Bella asked.

"Know what?" She looked from Darion to Marcus. "Okay, what did you do?"

"Why we didn't do anything Bella." Darion smiled innocently.

"Right, and like I'm supposed to believe that." She scoffed. "If you didn't do anything then you wouldn't be afraid of your mum finding out now would you? So what did you do?"

"A gentleman never reveals his secrets dear cousin." Darion mock bowed to Bella.

"I'll have to remember that the next time I see a gentleman dear cousin." Bella shot back and sat down.

"Ouch!" Marcus fell backwards in laughter. "Did she ever burn you Darion!"

"Sod off Marcus!" Darion sat down huffily as the train began to move.

* * *

As the train pulled into London, Darion looked out the window. He would never admit it but he was eager to find out whether or not their mother did know about the prank. As it pulled up to the platform Darion got a glimpse of his mother's face and knew his answer. With a yelp Darion pulled away from the window. 

Marcus looked at his brother's pale face and squeaked. "She knows doesn't she?"

Darion nodded.

"We are so dead!" Marcus groaned.

Bella took a quick look at her aunt Hermione's face. She saw nothing wrong with her look until she caught a glimpse of fire dancing off her eyes, this wouldn't have bothered Bella except that she knew that no one had lit a fire, off or on the train.

The train stopped. Both boys groaned, knowing the impending doom that awaited them.

"Well, been nice knowing you cousin's." Bella said quickly as she got up and hurried off the train.

"What do we do now?" Marcus asked as he watched Bella flee from the train.

"What can we do?" Darion sighed. "We have no choice but to face mum."

"Maybe we can hide until everyone's gone, then bolt." Marcus said hopefully.

"You know as well as I do that she won't leave without us Marcus. That won't work." Darion shook his head. "No, we just have to face her."

"BUT I'm too young to die!" Marcus whimpered.

"Come on." Darion motioned as he got up.

"Uh-uh!" Marcus shook his head.

"Marcus, come on!" Darion growled as he pulled Marcus out of his seat.

The boys deboarded the train and walked up to their mother, who was just staring at them angrily.

"Mum, let us explain." Darion began, but cowered under his mother's glare.

"Stop right there." Hermione told him sternly. "I refuse to talk about it here where everyone can hear us."

"But mom!" Marcus paled even further.

"Don't you but mom me Marcus! Now get your things and lets go!" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

The boys nodded somberly and retrieved their trunks from the train. They placed them on the trolleys their mother had brought with her and followed her silently to the car. Hermione didn't even look at her son's again until all of the car doors were closed.

"What in bloody hell were you thinking?" She shouted at the boys. "You're father is recuperating right now and he doesn't need the added stress of you two being expelled!"

Marcus and Darion exchanged surprised looks.

"What's wrong with dad?" Darion asked.

"Don't you dare change the subject!" Hermione shot an angry look back at Darion. "What would you have done if Ginny had become upset with your little prank and reported you to McGonagall?"

"Didn't think of that." Darion muttered.

"That's exactly my point! You didn't think of what might happen because you didn't care Darion. All you cared about was playing your dumb prank and not of the consequences."

"I tried to talk him out of it mum." Marcus said trying to redeem himself a bit.

"Oh you did, did you? And a fine job you did at that didn't you? In the end you even helped him pull the prank, so where in that did you actually try to stop him?"

Marcus sank into his seat and began to look out the window.

"Just as I thought. You are both grounded to the house during the holidays and you are banned from preforming any experiments as well. No going to the shed, which by the way is finished and has all of your experiments in it."

"But mom!" Darion protested.

"Don't you but mom me.You brought this on your selves! I mean it,no playing or experimenting during the entire holiday vacation." Hermione finally started the car and set it into gear. As she pulled away she spoke again. "Your very lucky I don't do worse to you. The reason I am only placing you on this punishment for the holidays and not longer is because your aunt Ginny did find it funny and not insulting."

They rode in silence for a bit before anyone spoke again.

"Mum?" Marcus said softly.

"What!" Hermione snapped.

"What happened to dad?" He asked in concern.

"Your father was in an explosion." She told them. "It was caused by someone that could only be described as a Voldemort copycat."

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Is he okay?" Darion asked.

"Yes, he's okay. he's got some bumps and bruises along with some broken ribs but he's alive."

"Oh good." Marcus sighed with relief.

They fell silent again until they pulled into the house's driveway. Hermione then turned back to her son's.

"Your father doesn't know about this so not a word!" Hermione warned them. "I don't want him upset while he's healing."

"Yes mum." The boys said together.

Darion and Marcus took their trunks one by one into the house. As soon as they were settled in, they went in search of their father. They found him in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"Hello dad. Glad you're alright." Marcus hugged his father.

"Yes dad, don't know what we'd do without you." Darion moved in for his hug.

"Really?" Ron looked at his boys in surprise.

"We may be royal pains in the arse dad. But we do love you and mum." Marcus replied

"Yeah, we even love Lissie." Darion added. "Most of the time that is."

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear you boys say that." Ron sighed.

"So when do we go to grandma's?" Marcus asked eagerly.

"When Bill gets married next week, Why?" Hermione asked eying him.

"Oh nothing." Marcus said quickly. "Just grown quite fond of our new cousin is all."

'Even if she did bolt, leaving us to face mum alone.' He thought miserably.

"Yes, she's the only one we have that doesn't either slobber on us or play tea party with Lissie." Darion nodded.

"Well, I'm just glad that you two have found someone to relate to in this family other than Fred and George." Ron grumbled.

"Oh and by the way boys. Speaking of cousin's we just found out that Sam is expecting their first child." Hermione beamed. "The good thing is that even though she's pregnant she won't be showing at the wedding next week. Imagine getting married and having to try and hide a swelling belly."

"Ugh! Mum, we don't want to hear this!" Darion groaned.

"What?" Hermione saw their disgusted looks. "Well it's not like I'm telling you how she became pregnant." She said rolling her eyes.

"We're eleven mum,we want to hear about toys and games. Not babies and ugh, girls!" Marcus gave another disgusted look.

Hermione just clicked her tongue and started on dinner.

* * *

Darion sat in the back of his parents car anxiously. They were finally making their way to their grandparents home. He just wished that it didn't have to be for a wedding. Tomorrow would be his uncles wedding and because his father was an usher and his mother a brides maid, this meant that Darion, being the oldest would have to be responsible for his siblings actions. it was not because Darion himself was responsible, even he would say he was far from it. It simply had to do with him being the first born. Even though it was only by a tenth of a second, he was still older than Marcus. Oh how he wished Lissie had been born first, she was more responsible than both Marcus and Darion put together. 

"Stop squirming Darion!" Marcus growled beside him.

"I can't!" Darion grumbled.

"Look, we already told you we'd be on our best behavior tomorrow!" Marcus whispered.

"I know. But mum isn't happy with us as it is and all I need is for you or Lissie to do something wrong." Darion grimaced. "Then she'll come wailing on me like a banshee from hell!"

"She won't Dari. we'll be good." Aloisia gave Darion an encouraging smile.

Darion sighed and nodded but otherwise stayed silent.

About an hour later they arrived at the Weasley family home. Molly Weasley had heard their car and came out of the house with a large smile.

"Hello Mione dear." Molly gave Hermione a hug. "Ron, how are you feeling?" She asked as she gently hugged her son.

"Feeling better mum." Ron blushed.

"Dari?My you've grown dear."Molly looked at Marcus.

"Uh, mum? that's Marcus not Darion." Ron chuckled.

"Oh dear!" Molly gasped. "Oh Marcus!I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay grammie." Marcus hugged his grandmother. "I get that a lot at school. Don't really understand how though, what with him being a Gryffindor and I'm in Hufflepuff."

"Yes but I'm your grandmother. I should be able to tell you two apart."

"Mum, you couldn't even tell us apart." Fred came out of the house grinning. "So what makes you think it'll be different for them if you couldn't even tell us apart?"

"Too right!" George came out behind his brother. "How are you boys?"He winked at his nephews.

"Fred, George help the boys bring in the bags." Their mother ordered as she ushered Ron into the house saying. "We really ought to get you into bed."

"I'm fine mum,honest!" Ron protested as he tried to get out of his mothers arms.

No matter how hard Ron tried though, he couldn't wiggle himself free from his mother's grip. So he finally had to concede defeat and allow himself to be ushered into the house.

Hermione and Jalisia trailed in after them leaving Darion,Marcus,Fred and George to take care of the luggage.

"Since when did we become bellhops?" George asked as he watched the others leave.

"Well, I can't say about you guys but Dari and I have been in constant punishment since we fulfilled that ruddy promise of your's to aunt Ginny." Marcus blushed.

"You didn't!" Fred gaped at them.

"You mean to tell us that you sent your aunt a Hogwarts toilet seat?" George's mouth hung open.

"It was Darions idea!" Marcus said defensively.

"Now we're not saying your wrong to have done that boy's, Merlin knows we've pulled a hundred or more pranks in our time. But well," George trailed off. "Mum doesn't know about this does she?"

"You mean grandma?" Marcus inquired. "I don't think so. But our mum sure put a harsh punishment on us for it."

"Oh?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"She grounded us to the house, no playing or experimenting during the holidays at all." Darion told them miserably.

"Ugh." George gave a sour look.

"Well best get these bags inside eh?" Fred groaned as he lifted one end of a trunk.


	10. Bella, meet the Weasley's

Chapter 10: Bella, meet the Weasley's.

As soon as all of the luggage was in Darion turned to George.

"Has uncle Charlie gotten here yet?" He asked eagerly.

"Not yet. He's supposed to arrive right before dinner." George told him. "Why?"

"Sorry, can't tell you that uncle George. It's a secret." Marcus beamed.

"Oh, it's a secret is it?" George looked at Fred astonished. "Do you believe this? Our nephews are with holding information from us!"

"Why I'm speechless!" Fred mocked a look of hurt. "How could you even dare to keep any secrets from us? I thought we were friends."

"We're not keeping it from you uncle George." Marcus pleaded.

"Yes, it's just that mum and dad would skin us alive if we ruined the surprise." Darion stood beside his brother.

"Blimey, this must either be quite the shocker or a really good secret." Fred looked taken aback. "What do you think George?"

"Must say that I'm leaning more towards a huge shocker myself." George looked at the boys. "So what's going on? Has he lost a limb? Gone and gotten himself a wife without telling mum? Honestly boys, please tell us!"

"Sorry uncle George. Can't tell you." Marcus shook his head.

"Awe! Come on lad, just give us a tiny hint or two." Fred pleaded.

"Sorry, not worth my life to tell you." Darion grinned. "You'll just have to wait until dinner to find out."

The boys then darted under Fred's outstretched arm and left before their uncles could try to pry any more information out of them.

* * *

Charlie swallowed hard as he examined Bella's outfit, Telling himself mentally that it would be the last time. 

"Dad!" Bella grumbled, irritated. "You have looked me over a hundred times and nothing has changed. What do you think, that my close are going to disappear or something?"

"No honey, it's not that. It's just that I can't help it, I want everything to go well is all." Charlie sighed, "I don't want your grandmother to think I can't take care of you well enough."

"You'll do fine dad." Bella patted his arm encouragingly. "If she's anything like what I've heard about her from Darion and Marcus, we'll both do fine."

"My sweet Bella, if only you knew my mother as well as I do you wouldn't be saying this." He began to pace. "Not even Darion or Marcus know her as well as I do love. She will be furious with me for not telling her about you sooner."

"Then." Bella took a deep breath. "Do you think she'll even like me?"

Charlie stopped pacing. "What?" He looked at his daughter's somber face, "Oh sweet heart, she'll love you, don't you even fret about that. How couldn't she?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Bella, you'll do great." He gave her an encouraging smile. "It's not you I have to worry about sweetie. It's myself that is going to be taking the blunt force of her anger, not you."

"What do you mean dad?" Bella asked.

"You will get to sit there and just be the adorable little girl you are, while I will be the one to get reamed by my mother for not telling her I had a daughter at all." Charlie grimaced. "And I must say that I'm not looking forward to it."

"Surely she'll understand once you explain it to her dad." Bella tried again to encourage her father.

"I know that your holding onto hope for that sweetie. But I'm afraid you just don't know my mum."

"She can't be that bad can she?" Bella looked at him in shock.

"You'll see." Was all Charlie said.

He moved to the closet and pulled out his broom.

"What are you bringing that thing out for?" Bella asked eying the broom wearily.

"You don't expect us to walk do you?" Charlie chuckled.

"But, well we're just learning how to ride one of those things, and I must confess that I'm not all that good at it dad." Bella squeaked. "I don't know if I can even hang on!"

"Bella, it's not as if your riding it alone. Jut hold onto me and you'll do fine." Charlie winked at her. "Let's get going shall we?"

Bella swallowed hard and nodded, they both walked out of the kitchen door to their small home and mounted the broom. Charlie was in the front and Bella clung frantically onto her father's waist. Her head pressed firmly into his back.

"Ready?" Charlie called.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" She shouted back.

Charlie kicked off and they shot up into the air.

* * *

The Wesley family had just sat down to dinner when they heard the front door close. 

"Charlie?" Molly called from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yes mum! Be right there." Came Charlie's reply.

The kitchen door opened shortly after and Charlie entered with a small girl following closely behind him.

"Hello Charlie dear." Molly said cheerfully.

"Oi! Charlie, I didn't know you had a new girlfriend." George taunted.

Charlie's face went red as he growled. "Oh sod off you two!"

"Fred! George!" Molly snapped, "Leave your brother alone! Go ahead Charlie, introduce us to your guest."

Charlie swallowed hard and gave Bella a quick smile. "Mum, dad I would like to introduce you to Arabella Contessa Wesley." Charlie paused to once again swallow. "Your granddaughter."

Charlie closed his eyes and braced himself for the explosion that was bound to follow.

"OUR WHAT!" Both of his parents thundered.

"How on earth could you do this, especially on today of all days!" Molly shrieked.

"Mum, let me explain. I didn't do this on purpose." Charlie pleaded.

"You have some nerve Charles Wesley!" Molly continued as if she hadn't heard a word. "You bring a child in here, on the day before Bill's wedding no less and tell us that she's our granddaughter!"

"Mum, please listen to me." he continued to plead.

"NO!" Molly thundered. "Of all the low life, inconsiderate things for you to do! How dare you try to steal Bill's moment! I would never have expected this of you Charlie."

"Wait, is that what you think I'm trying to do? Steal Bill's moment?" Charlie asked taken aback.

"Well, what else could it possibly be Charlie? You don't have any children."

At that moment Bella turned and ran from the room sobbing.

"Bella!" Charlie called after her. "I came here to tell you that you have a grand child from me and all you can do is send her crying from the room? Well I hope you're happy with yourself mother!" He said before he pursued his daughter.

Ron watched Charlie run after his daughter and turned to his mother. "He wasn't lying mum. That is his daughter, that he found outndout about himself mind you." Ron told her. "And now you have just given her the welcome she has always feared fromGood goinggoing mum."

"You mean to tell me that she really is his daughter?" Molly asked Ron surprised.

"But then, why didn't he ever tell us about her?" Arthur asked.

"And just how was he supposed to do that when he didn't even know himself?" Ron raised an eyebrow.didn't knowtknow he hchild untiluntil her mother died and then this lawyer calls him to ask him if he'll take her in. So just howhe supposedposed to tell you?"

"Just who is her mother anyway?" Molly asked, her tone stating that she still doubted.

"Why none other that Whitney Durgens mum."

"Whitney?"

"Yes mum, Whitney." Ron grumbled. "Now I suggest that you go and find Bella and apologize to her, if not Charlie as well."

"Yes, of course." Molly said abmindedlydedly as she got up and left the room.

* * *

"Bella!" Charlie called after his fleeing child. "Bella, would you please stop!" 

"NO!" Bella sobbed. "I'm never going back to that horrible woman's house ever again!"

"Honey, I can understand. But will you just stop and talk to me?" He pleaded.

Bella didn't reply. She kept stumbling from the clouding that was coming over her eyes because of her tears. But she was determined to put as much distance between her and that house as she could.

"ARABELLA CONTESSA WEASLEY YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" Charlie bellowed.

Due more to the shock of her father yelling at her than anything else, Bella stopped running and turned around.

As Charlie caught up to her he saw, for the first time the true pain in her eyes. He sighed and put his arms around her, pulling her to him. Bella buried her face into her father's chest and began to sob silently. He wouldn't have been sure she was even crying at all had it not been for the violent shaking of her tiny body. Charlie rocked her back and forth gently, trying to giver her some comfort.

"It's going to be okay Bella, I promise." Charlie whispered to her.

"Charlie?" Molly Wesley had come up behind them unnoticed.

"Haven't you done enough?" Charlie growled at his mother as he turned to face her. "You have made my daughter feel more unwelcome to be a Wesley than I have evimaginedned you could mother, what more could you possibly want?"

"Charlie, I had no idea." Molly protested. "You never told us so how could I know?"

"I didn't tell ybecause IseI didn't even know until a few months ago myself!" Charlie thundered. "How in bloody hell could you expect me to tell you something when I didn't even know?"

"I know this now Charlie." Molly's head hung low. "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Don't apologize to me mother." Charlie shook his head. "I'm not the one you hurt."

Bella looked out from behind her father and studied the woman cautiously.

Molly turned to the small girl. "Bella? May I call you that?" She asked and with Bella's nod, continued. "I am so terribly sorry for being so rude to you. This was an unexpected surprise for me, but does not excuse my behavior towards you. I never meant to hurt you Bella and I am sorry. Can you forgive an old and foolish woman?"

Bella watchMrsmrs.Wesley carefully for a moment before nodding.

Mrs. Wesley smiled and moved to hug Bella she, but she backed away.

"I only said I'd forgive you." Bella grumbled. "Not allow you to hug me, that you have to earn."

Molly looked hurt but nodded in understanding. "Well, lets get back to the house for dinner, shall we?" She said weakly.

Charlie took Bella's hand and the three of them made their way back to the Wesley home. Charlie Showed her to the children's table, then took his seat at the adult's table. They had to resort to placing the seating this way because of how large their family was getting. As soon as he sat down Fred turned to Charlie.

"So that was the big surprise that Dari and Marcus refused to tell us eh?" He asked.

"Yes. I had asked them not to tell anyone about this." Charlie nodded. "At least until now."

"But why?" George asked confused.

"I had my reasons."

"Like what?" George continued to pry.

"Well for starters,getting to know my child before anyone took all of her attention away from me. She's eleven in case you haven't noticed and as we all know, children have a very small attention span." Charlie pointed out. "I simply wanted to get to know her in case had to do it in the three short month's I had before she went to school."

"That sounds reasonable." Arthur nodded his agreement.

The talk cheered up from that point on and soon everyone was laughing and talking merrily as they ate dinner. Their parents watched in amusement as a small food fight sparked between Darion and Bella and after dinner everyone retired to bed, for tomorrow would be Bill's big day.

* * *

Now before you start to go off on me I must tell you all that when I wrote this my initial thought was that Bell would be welcomed with open arms...well as you can tell the characters had a differetn view and I'm sorry for those that don't like the fact of how this chapter went but this is the way it flowed so this is the way it stays. 


	11. Hanging from the rafters

Chapter Eleven: Hanging from the rafters.

Bill turned over to look at his clock. The time of five o'clock glared brightly in his eyes,like a beacon of doom. He couldn't sleep, in fact he hadn't been able to sleep all night and this was just the end to the losing battle he had been fighting. With a sigh he rolled back over to once again look at the empty right side of his bed. This was the side he had grown accustomed to having been filled by his beautiful bride to be Samantha. They had grudgingly agreed to comply with their mother's wishes to follow what his family would have called "muggle traditions", so Sam had stayed the night raised an eyebrow.

"Just a tad." Bill admitted. "How did you and Mione ever cope with being separated?"

"Well, I wouldn't actually say we coped Bill." Ron stated. "More like we dealt with it, after all not much you can do when your marrying a girl from a muggle family even if she is a witch.Got to follow traditions I guess."

Bill nodded with understanding. "I just can't seem to sleep without her in the bed. Merlin help me but I can't wait for this bloody day to be over!"

"I can sympathize with you Bill." Ron chuckled, "Mum certainly has a way of knowing how to drive us crazy

"Just a tad." Bill admitted. "How did you and Mione ever cope with being separated?"

"Well, I wouldn't actually say we coped Bill." Ron stated. "More like we dealt with it, after all not much you can do when your marrying a girl from a muggle family even if she is a witch.Got to follow traditions I guess."

Bill nodded with understanding. "I just can't seem to sleep without her in the bed. Merlin help me but I can't wait for this bloody day to be over!"

"I can sympathize with you Bill." Ron chuckled, "Mum certainly has a way of knowing how to drive us crazy!"

"Yes, all she has to do is take away our women for one night!" Bill laughed, "Just doing that is enough to drive any man crazy!"

"Too right!" Ron chuckled raising his glass.

* * *

"Sam?" Ginny knocked on the door of Samantha's bedroom. "Sam, Maribel is on the phone for you." 

Samantha sighed as she got out of bed and opened the door. She took the phone from Ginny.

"Thanks Gin." She smiled. "Hello?"

"Sam?" Came the nauseated voice on the other side.

"Mari?" Sam's face fell at the moment she heard her friends voice. "What's wrong Mari?"

"I have food poisoning!" Maribel wailed. "I can't come to the wedding!"

"Oh no! Who am I going to get on such short notice!" Sam looked around frantically for her bridal list. "Let alone someone who's as tiny as you are!"

"I know, I'm so sorry Sam." Maribel sobbed.

"It's okay Mari, just get well okay?" Sam hung up the phone and started to pace the room. "Okay, it's official! My wedding is doomed! We might as well call it off now! Who am I going to get to replace her? How could this happen on my wedding day?" Sam started to hyperventilate as she sat down.

"Sam, calm down." Ginny sat beside her. "What's wrong."

"One of my bridesmaids just cancels, barely hours before my wedding and you tell me to calm down!" Sam practically shrilled. "I don't think so!"

"It's not the end of the world Sam." Ginny tried to comfort her. "I mean, it could be worse you know."

"And just what could be worse?" Sam raised an eyebrow, glaring at Ginny.

Ginny blushed in response.

Sam's look softened as she sized Ginny up. "What size of dress do you wear?"

"What?" Ginny looked at her in confusion, then as the realization hit her. "No! absolutely not! Uh-uh, no way Sam."

"oh come on Gin, you are the only one I know that is even close to Mari's size!"

"Not going to happen Sam." Ginny shook her head. "Who would watch my children?"

"Well, what about Darion?" Hermione had just walked into the room. "I don't mean to intrude but I couldn't help but hear your dilemma here and well, Darion could watch his cousins for you Gin."

"Dari?" Ginny eyed Hermione. "Do you think that's wise?"

"Why not? He's keeping an eye on Marcus and Lissie, They could always help him." Hermione pointed out. "It would show them some responsibility and maybe make them realize just what we as parents actually go through watching all of them."

"Please Ginny!" Sam begged.

"If you think Dari can handle it Mione." Ginny sighed. "Alright."

Sam squealed as she hugged Ginny.

Ginny just hoped she would not regret her decision.

* * *

Darion groaned audibly. "Are you trying to kill me before I even hit puberty mum!" 

"Ugh, Darion." Hermione sighed. "Why must you be so melodramatic?"

"Melodramatic? Mum, you just sprang on me that I'm watching four more kids and one of them can't even talk yet!" Darion seethed. "Just where am I being melodramatic here?"

"It's not as if you'll be alone Dari." Hermione sighed in frustration. "After all, you'll have Marcus and Lissie to help you."

"Oh that's brilliant! Like Marcus will be any real sort of help!" Darion growled.

"Hey!" Marcus entered the room. "I'm a big help Dari, as long as it includes," Marcus looked at his mother. "In somethings." He said quickly.

"Right and I'm the Minister of Magic." Darion grumbled.

"Continue this later boys!" Hermione interjected. "Darion, you are going to watch your cousins whether you like it or not. Marcus, you and Lissie are to help him. And I don't want to hear any more bickering about it. Now, any questions?" She eyed them.

The boys opened their mouths to reply, but snapped them shut.

"Good! I didn't think so." Hermione said as she stormed out of the room.

"Blimey!" Darion looked at Marcus. "She must be really pissed off at us."

"What do you mean us?" Marcus inquired.

"I happen to know for a fact that your not as innocent as your trying to claim there Marcus." Darion grumbled.

"Right, but haven't you noticed Darion? You happen to be the one getting the blunt force of it." Marcus grinned wildly. "After all, I'm not the one in charge."Marcus walked away, laughing madly.

Darion could only stare after his brother in shock.

* * *

Ginny had been dreading this moment since she had agreed to be a bridesmaid in the wedding. She had not seen the so called dress she was to wear and Sam had picked it up from Mari's house, then brought it to Ginny. She had been envisioning a gown with a bodice of soft lavender and big poufy sleeves and skirt in a bright pink. Ginny could not have imagined a more hideous dress and she prayed to Merlin that Sam had more taste than that. She took off the top to the dress box and was pleasantly surprised to find a long silk gown in a deep sapphire blue. It had a slit up the side and only hung on one shoulder. It also had a matching wrap in the box and Ginny took a sigh of relief. She pulled her red hair into a spiral that she secured to the back of her head with bobby pins and flowers. She had chosen eyeshadow of a light grey and a soft brown lipstick. She had just slipped on the gown when there was a knock on the door. 

"Honey, it's time to go." Harry opened the door and saw his wife. "Wow, Gin you look so beautiful in that dress."

"Well, that's why you married me now isn't it?" She grinned mischievously.

"Yes,I mean no, I mean." Harry stumbled. "Let's just get going shall we?"

Ginny giggled as she grabbed the wrap and placed it around her shoulders.

Harry picked up Lillian and they herded the rest if their family out of the house and into the car.Harry strapped in Lili and they made their way to the chapel.

* * *

Darion frowned as his mother sat Lili and the other children beside him. 

"Don't be giving me that look young man!" Hermione told him sternly. "Next time you'll think twice of doing a prank now won't you?"

"Probably not mum, after all this is Darion we're talking about here." Marcus grinned wildly.

"Go jump off a cliff Marcus!" Darion shouted, making all heads turned toward him.

"Darion, lower your voice!" Hermione turned to Marcus. "And you, stop goading your brother."

"But he's so fun to goad mum!" Marcus beamed. "See, he just takes me so seriously, how can I not?"

"Marcus, I mean it. Leave him alone!" Hermione gave him a warning look. "Or I may just let your Aunt Ginny take those house points away for your participation in the prank."

"no mum, I'll be good!" Marcus said quickly.

"I thought so. Now I have to go." Hermione turned back to Darion. "Remember that I am counting on you to watch these young ones Dari."

He grumbled in reply as his mother left. He then turned to glare at Marcus.

"What?" Marcus said innocently.

"So you like to goad me eh?" Darion growled.

"Well yes, I mean come on Dari. You just take me so seriously." Marcus chuckled. "I can't help it."

Marcus made the mistake of not watching Darion closely and the next thing he knew Darion had lunged at him, knocking Marcus off the bench. They were rolling around in a fury and swinging at each other madly when they heard Lissie scream at them.

"Darion, Marcus stop it!" She shrilled at her brother. "Lili and James are gone!"

Darion's head shot up. "What do you mean gone?"

"Just what I said Darion!" She glared at him. "While you were playing heathens you failed to watch the kids and now two of them are missing!"

Darion stood up and looked around him. Lili and James were no where to be seen and he only saw Aliana and Allen. At that moment the music began signaling that the wedding was starting and the doors opened to reveal the procession of bridesmaids and ushers.

Darion turned to Marcus. "You stay here with Allen and Ali, and watch them carefully."

"Why me?" He protested.

"Because mum left me in charge and your supposed to do as I say." Darion growled. "That's why."

Marcus sat down in a huff and grumbled.

"What?" Darion inquired.

"Fine!" was all Marcus said.

Darion then turned to Lissie. "We need to search the chapel for them Lissie." He told her. "They couldn't have gotten far."

Lissie nodded, then she looked up. What she saw made her jaw drop. "I don't think we need to search all that hard Dari." She said weakly.

"Why is that Lissie?" he inquired.

"Because I've just found them!" she pointed upward just as Lili let out a large squeal of delight.

Darion looked up, as everyone else did to see Lili hanging from the drapery high above their heads. The small raven hared girl had just realized that she was very high and nothing under her, she let out a scream and started to cry.

Darion groaned as Ginny shrieked.

"MY BABY!"

Harry brought out his wand as the child let go of the drapery and brgan to fall. He slowed her decent as people moved under the baby trying desperately to catch her. Charlie had managed to get under began in time to catch her as Harry replaced his wand. By this time James had returned and he was sitting beside Marcus whistling innocently. Darion glared at him as Ginny ran forward to embrace her daughter with tears of relief flowing. Hermione turned and glared in Darion's direction. Darion caught his mother's eye as she gave him a look that told him he was not going to forget this day for quite a long time. After they all calmed down, the wedding proceeded without any further interruptions, although Ginny was now refusing to let Lili out of her arms, though Lili didn't seem to mind as she fell fast asleep in her mothers arms. As soon as the wedding was over Darion slipped out of the chapel and quickly made his way to the men's bathroom. Hoping, though he knew his father could still find him in here, that no one would come looking for him in here. Although given the option he would prefer to deal with his father's temper then have to face his mother. She had a very good way of making him cringe just with her words and he hated her temper. As the door began to open he knew that hope had been lost and he darted into the nearest stall, locking the door and stood on the toilet.

"Darion?" He heard his father's voice. "Darion, you might as well come out."

"Not as long as mum's going to be here, no way!" Darion replied. "She's fuming by now And I don't feel like dying today dad, sorry."

"Now you know your mother would never kill you Darion, she'd bring you within an inch of your life." Ron chuckled. "But never kill you."

"Not funny dad, and if that was meant to comfort me," Darion replied. "Then you failed."

"No, it wasn't meant to comfort you Darion." Ron sighed. "Look, we want to find out what happened, that's all."

"Marcus goaded me, as he always does and well, I lost it." Darion explained. "We were going back and forth and we only stopped when Lissie screamed that Lili and James had disappeared."

Ron listened intently. "Go on."

"Well, Lissie looked up and saw Lili as you and the others came in and well, you know the rest."

"That matches Lissie and Marcus's story." Ron told him. "But Dari, your mother was counting on you and you let Marcus get to you.I can't say how much this disappoints me."

"I know dad."Darion sighed. "But he was acting so bloody smug that I just lost it!"

"I can understand that Darion. Merlin knows Fred and George have done that to me many times." Ron sighed. "But that does not excuse this Darion, you were left in charge."

"But I never asked to be!" Darion yelled. "She trapped me into this knowing I couldn't be responsible and that I would fail!"

"Calm down Darion."

"No!She trapped me dad!" He continued, "I have never been responsible and she placed me in charge instead of Lissie! Lissie would have been the more logical choice, she's more resposible that both Marcus and I ever have been."

"Lissie would have been the more logical choice, if we knew for certain you would listen to her." Ron agreed. "But tell the truth Darion, if she had placed Lissie in charge would you have listened to her if she gave you an order?"

Darion thought for a brief moment before replying"No."

"Exactly." Ron pointed out. "And it would have been only because she was younger and not because she was responsible. So where would it have been different?"

"She would have watched the others better than me." Darion pointed out.

"Yes, she would have." Ron agreed. "But only if you and Marcus hadn't been fighting. she still would have done that you know. She would have helped you as much as you needed and instead of doing the right thing you decided to have a romp with your brother and take all focus away from the children where it was needed most. This caused your youngest cousin to end up hanging from a drapery where she could have been seriously hurt."

"Oh." Was all Darion could reply.

"Now, we will be adding chores to the ones you already have as a punishment for this Darion, and the only reason you will not be getting a worse punishment is because James admitted he was the reason she was hanging in the first place." Ron told him. "But I do hope you have learned a lesson from all of this Darion."

So does this mean that I don't have the other punishment that mom put me on?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh no Darion." Ron moved to the door. "You still have to finish that one out. This is in addition to that punishment."

"Oh bugger." He said as he opened the stall door.

"Well, you did the crime, so you must do the time Dari, Sorry." Ron put his arm around his son and they walked out the door of the men's bathroom together.

* * *

As Darion got into the car he turned to his siblings. "So who got James to confess?"

"I did." Marcus blushed. "I told him that if he didn't I'd put a fire salamander down his back."

"You know, I don't know why Marcus but I could see you doing that." Lissie said somberly.

"Yes, and I would too." He beamed.

"And this is why we should never tick you off." Darion chuckled.

"Too right." Marcus beamed.


	12. A life gone too soon

Chapter Twelve: A life gone too soon.

Hermione emerged from St. Mungos looking quite shocked. She had thought she was sick, which was why she was here, but she never dreamed of this. She had just found out something that would change her families life. She took a deep breath and walked to her car. As she got in she couldn't help but think. Why me? Why now? She started the car and pulled out. It seemed forever to her until she finally pulled into her driveway. As she did, she had a panicked thought.

'How am I going to tell Ron? He's just became a lead Auror. He's not ready for this.'

She sighed as she got out of the car and made her way into the house.

"Ron?" She called as she entered.

"In the kitchen." Came his reply.

Hermione entered the kitchen somberly.

Ron looked at his wife's face. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

Ron sat down at the table, fearing the worst and looked st his wife. "Okay."

"Ron, do you remember when we talked about having children? We said, we should have them before our careers hit a high point and then we would stop having children?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Well, it looks as if fate had other plans for us." She sighed. "Ron, the doctor says I'm not sick, I'm pregnant."

Ron gaped at his wife. "You're really pregnant?"

Hermione nodded.

"Mione that's great!" Ron beamed.

"Really? You're not upset?" She looked surprised.

"Why would I be upset? Hermione you have got to remember that when we made those so called plans we were just love sick kids." He explained. "We're much older now and have more of our right minds in place. Any child we have will always be wanted, no matter the time of their birth in our lives."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. I was worried you would tell me to abort it or something."

"Why would you worry about that?" Ron looked surprised. "I have never valued anything more than you and our children Mione and I never will. Your all my life and I couldn't see it without you." He moved closer to her and kissed her softly.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear you say that Ron." She said as they pulled away from the kiss.

"Well, that's why you chose me love." He grinned at her. "And I am very glad you did."

Hermione blushed.

"Well, best tell the children." Ron said as he opened the door to the kitchen. "Darion, Marcus, Lissie!" He called through the door. "Could you come into the kitchen please?" He then closed the door and stood beside Hermione as the children came in.

"Yes dad?" Darion said as he entered.

"Sit down please. Your mother and I have some news to share with you." He told them and exchanged quick glances with his wife as they sat down. "Your mother has just found out that she is going to have a baby." He told them.

Jalisia's face lit up. "Really?" she beamed.

"Yes really." Ron smiled.

"Blimey! Not another one!" Darion grumbled.

"Darion!" His father said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." Darion blushed.

"So, that makes four of us right?" Marcus asked. "Sure you're up to it mum? I mean with four of us "hellions" around you won't get any peace, we'd be quite the handful."

Hermione chuckled. "I've managed so far." was all she said.

* * *

It was Christmas day and Hermione shook with anticipation as they made their way to the Burrow. It was time for them to tell the rest of the family that they would have a new addition soon and she was very anxious to get this over with. As they pulled into the driveway some of the family came out to greet them. 

"Happy Christmas Ron, Hermione." Molly said cheerfully as everyone filed out of the car, arms full of gifts.

"Happy Christmas!" everyone said together.

They went into the house and for the kids sake they decided to open the gifts first. As soon as everyone was done Ron cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"We have an announcement to make." He told their families (Hermione's mum and dad had snuck in while they were opening gifts). "Hermione and I are going to have a new addition to our family."

"Oh, so your finally getting a dog eh?" George asked mockingly.

"No you great git!" Ron snapped irritated. "We're going to have a baby."

Ginny squealed with delight as she hugged Hermione.

The congratulations proceeded to go around as Molly called everyone to dinner.

* * *

Hermione knocked on her son's door. 

Darion opened the door. "Yes mum?"

"Have you got any idea what tomorrow is?" Hermione eyed her son.

"It's new years day right?" He said in a smarmy tone.

"And?" Hermione crossed her arms. "What else?"

Darion stood looking at his mother, blankly for a moment. Then as realization hit him, he spun around to Marcus.

"Marcus! We forgot to get James a birthday gift!"

"Oh bloody hell!" Marcus groaned, earning himself a sour look from his mother. "Sorry mum."

Darion turned back to his mother. "Can we make a quick trip to Diagon alley?"

"Only if you promise to be back before dinner." She eyed her boys. "And promise not to go to your Uncle's shop."

"But mom!" Darion protested.

"Don't but mom me, you're lucky I'm letting you two go by yourselves." She glared at them, "In case you forgot, you're grounded."

"Then why don't you come with us mum?" Marcus asked.

"Because I have to help your grandmother with dinner." She sighed in frustration, "And besides, who would watch Lissie while we're gone?"

The boy's shrugged in response.

"Exactly." Hermione put her hand into her pocket and pulled out two galleons, handing one to each boy. "Now, I want you to promise not to go anywhere near your uncle's shop today and you can keep the change from these Galleons. Do I have your word?"

The boys looked down at the Galleons in their hands.

"Boys?" Hermione said sternly to get their attention.

They gaped at their mother in shock.

"Do I have your word?" She inquired.

Being at a loss for words they could only nod their agreement.

"Good, get going then." She said as she left.

The boys looked at each other for a moment, as if they were too stunned to move before they broke what ever seemed to be holding them and raced to the fireplace , throwing in a handful of floo and yelling a very excited. "Diagon alley!"

* * *

Darion and Marcus walked out of Quality Quidditch clutching the toy Quidditch set they had purchased for James's birthday gift. 

"Hey Dari, mum won't know if we just pop into uncle Fred and George's shop for just a bit." Marcus grinned mischievously.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Darion grinned back.

The boys turned toward their uncle's shop just as Fred came out.

"There's uncle Fred." Darion stated.

They waved to him but he didn't seem to see them.

Fred turned back to the shop as Darion began to call out to him.

"OI Fred!" Darion called, but his call was drowned out by the deafening roar that came from the shop.

The building exploded with such force that it knocked the boy's to the ground. The next thing Darion would recall seeing is darkness as he was rendered unconscious.

* * *

"OI! You coming?" Fred called impatiently, "We're going to be late and you know how Zonco hates to be kept waiting. We can't afford to loose the Hogsmeade account." 

"I can't leave." George replied coming out of the back room loaded with boxes. "Will you look at this place? Its worse then Christmas Eve." George set down the boxes and grinned at his twin. "We can't leave Eric here alone, he'd be insane by the time we got back. You go and meet up with Zonco, I'm sure he'll understand, it being New Years Eve and all."

" You sure?" Fred asked, "I could always stay and man the shop with Eric while you meet with Zonco.

"Are you kidding?" George exclaimed, "You've always been the better negotiator, if either of us goes it needs to be you."

Fred shrugged, "I'll see you at dinner, then." He called leaving the store. As he was leaving he felt his shoulder brush something. Looking up, he saw a black robed figure entering the shop. "Oh, sorry." He muttered and continued walking.

He was halfway across the street when he felt that invisible bond he had always had with his brother snap. He felt more then heard the explosion that rocked the ground as he turned back to the joke shop.

Awareness returned all too swiftly to Fred. _He's gone,_ he thought shocked _He's really gone!_ Standing up he began to remember the last thirty-eight years of his life and as he remembered, he walked. Every memory had George in it. He remembered Ron and his teddy bear, nicking _The Marauder's Map_ from Filches office, all the trips to Hogsmeade, the dung bombs.

"Hey . . . hello . . . you alright?" Fred looked up into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen and realized he had no clue where he was. "Did you hear me?" She asked again, "Knockturn Alley isn't the best place to be wandering aimlessly. You look like you just lost you best friend. Come on, lets go to Madamn Fortescue's and you can tell me all about it," at his look of horror, she quickly added, "or not. Look, you just don't seem like you should be alone. Is there someone I can call?

"I . . . uh . . . "for some reason Fred found it hard to form words.

"At least tell me your name."

"Fred."

"Fred. You got a last name, Fred?"

"Weasley."

"Alright, Fred Weasley, let's go get you a drink, while I try to contact someone to come and get you."

Fred followed dazedly, only dimly aware that she took him to _The Leaky Cauldron_ and placed a glass of . . . something in front of him. Then he heard her calling:

"Weasley . . . Ronald Weasley . . ."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" came the irritated voice of his brother.

"My name is Luciana De Moonvale." The woman snapped back. "You could at least try to be nice you know."

"Right . . ." Ron drawled. "Hold on, I've got another call coming in." There was silence for a moment and Fred felt himself loose his hold on consciousness, gratefully he let the blackness claim him.

"TOM!" Ana called to the man behind the bar, "We need a room, now."

"Number 12." He responded tossing her a key and with out a word she levitated Mr. Fred Weasley up the stairs and down the hall to his room. After settling him in the bed she heard Tom holler up the stairwell, "Miss Moonvale, you got a call waiting down here."

* * *

"Ron!" Wood's panicked voice came as Ron clicked over. "We have a situation here!" 

"Calm down Oliver." Ron said calmly.

"No, you don't understand. I am standing in front of what used to be your brother's joke shop."

"What do you mean, used to be?" Ron asked panicked.

"Just what I said." Wood had tears starting to run down his cheeks. "Ron, I am so sorry but your brother's are dead."

Ron seemed at a loss of words for the moment.

"Ron,I would love to let you mourn them now, but I need you and Hermione here as soon as possible." Wood croaked.

"Look, I've got some crazy woman on the other line, let me get her off and I'll be right there!" Ron said quickly.

Wood nodded and Ron clicked back over.

* * *

Figuring the arrogant Ronald Weasley had finally returned, Ana ran down the stairs and to the floo only to be confronted with a very impatient and disgruntled looking Mr. Weasley. 

"Look," He said imperiously, "I've got a bit of a family emergency over here, so if you could hurry it up I would appreciate it." He gritted this out obviously trying to be polite merely as a way to expedite the call.

Suddenly, Ana noticed how pale and drawn he now seemed and decided to take pity on him. Squelching her temper she responded. "I've got a gentleman here who claims to be Fred Weasley. He looks like he's just walked through Hell itself and . . . "

"Where are you?" He cut her off suddenly.

"The Leaky Cauldron, but why?"

"Don't move, I'll be right there." He said imperiously and his head vanished from the fireplace. "Where is he?" He demanded suddenly coming up behind her. "You said he was with you, where is he?"

"Mr. Weasley, please calm yourself he's fine . . ." She began to explain but was cut off.

"Fine?" Ron shouted at the woman in front of him. "How in the bloody hell could he be fine? The joke shop he ran with his twin brother just got blown sky high, with his brother still inside. So tell me Ms. Black, "He sneered, "you tell me how my brother can be fine."

Ana was speechless. After a second she realized that he truly wanted a response. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I found him wandering aimlessly down Knockturn Alley and didn't think it a safe place for him to be. He seemed completely lost and now I know why." She had tears running down her cheeks unchecked. After a moment she seemed to withdraw into herself and said almost coldly. "He's upstairs in room number 12. Here's the key. Now, if you'll excuse me, I too have somewhere I'm supposed to be." With that she turned and walked gracefully out of The Leaky Cauldron.

Watching her go Ron suddenly thought to himself _Now, why is it that she reminds me of Malfoy?_

_

* * *

_

As soon as Ron had aparated back home, with Fred in tow, he laid his brother on the couch gently and barged into the kitchen where Hermione and his mother was busy making dinner.

"Mione, mum." He said in a somber, but cracking voice. "I need to talk to you both now."

Molly turned from peeling potatoes and looked at her youngest son in shock. She noticed immediately that he was pale, but what ever was bothering him he still seemed to be in control of himself.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked seeing her husbands pale face.

"Mum I, well I really don't know how to tell you this but." He paused.

"Ron, what is it?" Molly asked frantically, "It's not Arthur is it?"

"No mum, dad's fine." Ron took a deep breath. "It's George mum, he was in an explosion and well."

"Ron, either you spit it out now or I swear I'll die from the suspense!" Molly croaked.

"Mum, the shop has been destroyed and George is dead. I'm so sorry." Ron told her as a tear of pain fell from his eye.

Molly collapsed, sobbing. "No! N-no! Not my George!"

"Oh Merlin no!" Hermione gasped as she sat down.

"Hermione, what are you doing? We need to go!"

"No, you don't understand Ron." She sobbed.

"I do understand love, it was my brother. But we have a job we need to do." Ron soothed. "We can't morn him yet."

"No Ron, I don't mean George!" Hermione "Our son's are there!"

"What do you mean there!" Ron glared at his wife in shock. "There as in Diagon alley or there as in at the shop?"

"Knowing our son's, the shop." she said through her tears.

Ron's face became blank as he numbly sat down, he had not watched where he was about to sit however and ended up hitting the ground very hard.

Hermione at the sound of Ron's yelp seemed to come to and looked at him. "Ron, what are we still doing here!" She demanded. "You're right, we need to get going now!"

Ron groaned in pain as he stood up, messaging his now tender behind.

"Ron, come on!" Hermione practically shouted as she aparated from view.

Ron watched his wife disappear and prayed silently that his son's were alright before he joined her.

* * *

Author's notes: It is with sadness and a heavy heart that some portions of this story have been written. Please understand that I felt they were necessary for the story's development, and I do apologise for any upset it causes you, as it causes me. 


	13. A tearful goodbye: part one

Chapter 13: A tearful goodbye; part one.

As soon as Hermione had arrived In Diagon alley, She saw before her total chaos. She searched frantically for her son's as people were running everywhere, screaming. She could vaguely remember hearing babies crying in the distance and standing in the center of it all was a large team of Aurors, trying to find any answer to this madness. As she walked toward the Aurors intently, Wood spotted her.

"Hermione!" Wood called and waved her over.

"Oliver, where are my sons!" she demanded as she approached him.

Wood gaped at her. "You're sons? Darion and Marcus were here?"

"Yes, I sent them to get their cousin a birthday gift." Her tears had started to come again. "Please Oliver." She croaked, pleading. "Please tell me they're all right."

"I would if I could Hermione." Oliver took her hands into his. "But I haven't seen them."

Ron came up beside them as Hermione chocked back her sob. "Any news Mione?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head.

Ron took his wife into his arms. "We'll find them if they're here."

"Come on, we'll assemble a team to look for them." Oliver told them.

Ron and Hermione nodded and started to follow Wood, when a voice made Them stop.

"Mom! Dad!" Marcus shouted as he ran towards them.

"Mom!" Darion was following close behind. "Dad!"

Hermione whirled around to see her boys running toward them. They looked as though they had a few scrapes and bruises on their faces and arms but otherwise they looked fine. With a sob of gratitude Hermione dropped to her knees and embraced her sons as they flew into her arms, knocking her backwards.

She chuckled a bit as she sat up, tears of relief still falling. "Oh

Darion, Marcus!. Thank Merlin you're alright! You had me so worried."

"Thank Merlin indeed!" Ron ruffled their hair playfully.

"My face hurts a bit, but I'm alright." Marcus replied.

"Me too." Darion nodded. "But what happened? I only remember walking towards the shop, then a loud explosion and nothing."

"We're not entirely sure boys." Wood told them. "All we can seem to find out from those that were around was the shop blew up. We've recovered George's body, but we can't seem to find Fred's."

"Well Oliver, that's because Fred's at the burrow." Ron told Wood.

"No he's not." Hermione looked at Ron.

"Yes love, he is. I took him there right before I told you about all of this." Ron told her.

"But how?" Oliver asked. "I wasn't aware he was even alive!"

"Well Oliver," Ron turned around. "Do you remember that call I said that I had to get off of?"

Oliver nodded.

"Well, it was this woman that said she had found Fred wandering around

Knockturn alley. She said he looked as though he was unaware of his surroundings and needed someone to come and get him." Ron explained. "So I had her tell me where she was and I went there to retrieve him."

"Oh." was all Wood said.

"Well, we can thank Merlin that he's alive." Hermione sighed.

"Mum, I don't understand." Darion looked at her with sadness. "What does he mean, he's found George's body?"

"Oh Darion, Marcus." Hermione hugged them. "Boy's, your uncle George is dead. I'm so sorry."

"NO!" Darion shouted. "NO, NO, NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD, HE JUST CAN'T BE!"

"Darion, honey I'm sorry but he is." Ron took Darion into his arms, trying his best to comfort him.

"NO DAD!" Darion sobbed, pounding on his chest. "NO!"

Ron just pulled him closer and let him continue to sob himself hoarse.

Marcus's reaction however, was different. He just sat down numbly, unable to find his voice.

Hermione cupped his face into her hands. "Marcus?"

Marcus looked at his mother, his eyes shining with the tears he was refusing to shed but still said nothing.

"Marcus, sweetheart it's okay to cry. No one here will think of you any less if you do." she told him as she moved to embrace him.

Marcus tried to pull away from her, but with her persistence he finally gave in to her embrace and in the comfort of her arms he allowed the pain to take him over. Silently he cried into his mother's chest, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Wood chose this moment to make him self known again. He moved beside Ron and cleared his throat. "I don't mean to intrude Ron."

"Then don't!" Ron snapped, interrupting Oliver.

"Look Ron, I need to talk to Fred, he maybe the key to finding out what really happened here." Oliver stated.

"Ron glared at Wood. "Incase you haven't noticed, this is very bad timing Oliver."

"I know and I'm terribly sorry but it's my job to find out who's responsible for this." Oliver retorted.

Ron nodded his agreement." Fine Oliver, you can come by tomorrow."

"But!" Oliver protested.

"Look!" Ron snapped, losing control of his emotions. "In case you haven't noticed we just lost an important piece of our lives here today and I know you have a job to do but damn it Oliver have a heart! It's not as if I asked you to come over a month from now. We just need tonight, that's all I'm asking. No Auror's or anyone else!"

Wood paled. "Ron, I'm not trying to seem insensitive here. It's my job and yours for that matter to get to the bottom of this! Fred is our only true and full witness to what happened here and we need to talk to him before he forgets any details. Now you have to stop thinking along the lines of family and think as an Auror. What if we delay too long and George's killer gets away?" Wood raised an eyebrow.

"Damn it!" Ron spat. "Fine! Have it your way but the moment he says he doesn't want to answer anymore questions for the night you have to swear to me you'll lay off him!"

"Agreed." wood nodded. "I'll be there in an hour."

"Fine." Ron nodded his agreement. "Come on Mione, these boys have been through enough and we should get them to bed."

Hermione agreed and each of them taking one of the boys, aparated home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione had just laid their son's down when they heard Ron's Father call.

"Hello? Ron? Mol? Is anyone here?"

"Up here dad." Ron called as he made his way back down the stairs.

"Ron, is it true?" Arthur croaked as he looked at his youngest son.

"They're saying around the ministry that George is dead and Fred is missing."

"Some of that is true, sorry to say." Ron nodded somberly. "George is dead, but Fred is asleep on the couch." Ron pointed to the family room.

"Where's your mother?" He asked concerned.

"She's asleep in the kitchen. She must have worn herself out from crying that she fell asleep where she had collapsed, sobbing." Ron explained.

"And you didn't move her?" Arthur asked in surprised.

"Well, when I had found out that my son's were also in the area of the shop at the time, well sorry dad but they became my first priority." Ron told his father.

Arthur's eyes grew wide. "The boy's were there? Are they alright?" He asked, concerned again.

"They're a bit banged up and in shock but they're alright."

"Oh good, I was afraid we might've lost them too." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I'd best go wake up your mum." He said as he moved towards the kitchen.

Just as Arthur had disappeared into the kitchen there was a knock on the door. Ron opened it to find Oliver Wood standing on the other side.

"Come in Oliver." Ron stepped aside as Wood entered.

"Thank you Ron." Oliver looked around as he entered. "Where's Fred?"

"You certainly don't waste time do you Oliver?" Ron said coolly as he motioned for Wood to follow him. "He's in the family room. Follow me."

On the couch, just as Ron had left him was Fred. He was sleeping peacefully, no signs that he knew what had been happening around him and snoring audibly. He looked so harmless lying there that Ron hated to wake him, given what he had just been through. With a sigh Ron brought out his wand and pointed it at Fred.

"Ennervate."

As soon as the spell was uttered Fred opened his eyes and realized that he was not in the leaky cauldron, which his dream seemed to be implicating that he was before he awoke. He realized he was in fact at the burrow, though unsure of how he got there. Fred looked around and spotted Ron.

"Ron?" He blinked in surprise as he sat up, then spotted Wood. "Hello

Oliver."

"Hello Fred, alright there?" Wood smiled briefly, then frowned. "No, of course you're not alright. Fred I'm sorry to do this right now but I truly need to ask you some questions about what happened today."

Ron watched Fred intently as his face went from confusion, to realization then finally contort into a look of pure anguish as he remembered what had happened.

"Oh Merlin no!" Fred cried in agony. "George is dead!"

The one thing Ron was glad of was that Oliver didn't try to ask Fred Any questions while he was this upset. Oliver just sat there, waiting patiently for him to calm himself down.

"Fred, now I know this must be hard and I want you to know I take no pleasure in this but I need you to tell me what you saw today." Wood said in a softer tone than usual.

Fred nodded as he choked back his sobs and tried to relay the story as best as he could. "I-I was going to meet with Zonko, for a business related matter." He started. "Well the shop was terribly busy, with it being new years eve and all. Well, George said he had to stay behind and told me to go and meet with Zonko without him. I left the shop and had just crossed the street when I felt our connection drop, like it had never been. Well I turned back to the shop as it exploded and I, well I blacked out. The next thing I remember is a woman's voice talking, though what she said I can't be sure. I vaguely remember being at the leaky cauldron and hearing Ron's voice as I blacked out again. Then nothing until now."

"Okay and you don't remember anything out of the ordinary about the shop do you?" Wood asked. "Nothing that seemed odd or out of it's place to you?"

Fred was about to shake his head no, when he remembered the black Shrouded figure.

"Well," Fred said cautiously." There was one thing that seemed odd."

"And what was it Fred?" Oliver asked encouragingly.

"Well, I'm not sure this is important or not Oliver. But as I was leaving the shop, well.' Fred hesitated in thought. "A guy entered and I wouldn't have noticed the bloke so much but he was all in black. Couldn't even see his bloomin face."

"Havok!" Ron growled.

"Ron!" Wood shot him a warning glance.

"Sorry?" Fred looked at Ron in surprise. "What's Havok?"

"Oh nothing, Ron was just mumbling Fred." Oliver said quickly. "So this figure entered right as you were leaving then?"

"Yes." Fred nodded.

"And you don't recall anything else?" He asked with Fred's head shake resumed. "Alright Fred, now you'll be here for a while right?"

Fred nodded numbly.

"Good." Oliver said, then turned to Ron. "May I see you in private

Ron."

"Ron knew an order when he heard it, "Sure, how about we go outside."

They had just reached the outdoors when Oliver turned to Ron.

"You almost slipped in there Ron." Wood said disapprovingly. "You have to keep quiet about this Havok being. Seeing as we don't even know if it's real yet."

"Not real!" Ron looked at Wood skeptically. "Let's see, it's taken out

Flourish and Blotts, a subway station and now my brother's shop. How much more destruction does it need to do before you can call it real Oliver?"

"I believe that someone's doing these thing's Ron. What I'm not Completely convinced of is whether it is really the mythical creature Havok or if it's just someone messing around with our heads." Oliver explained. "Now as an example Ron, take your brother's shop. How do you know that was truly Havok and not your brother Fred making up the description to get out of the charge's he would face?"

"Just what are you insinuating Oliver?" Ron glared at Wood.

"Have you ever told anyone about the Havok appearances?" Wood raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I recall Oliver." Ron said thoughtfully. "But I may have had a slip of the tongue once, I can't be sure."

"Well, now just here me out Ron." Wood told Ron, "If you did by chance allow a slip and Fred over heard you he could have found it a good way to dispose of his brother right along with the shop." He said, laying down his thought. "It's the perfect scapegoat if you really think about it Ron."

"Ahem." They heard a small voice behind them.

They turned to see Marcus glaring at them.

"I thought you were in bed young man." Ron glared back at Marcus.

"Had a nightmare dad, so I came out here to think, kind of hard though when you're going off about my uncle being a murderer!" He rested his angry glare on Wood. "My uncle loved his brother and would never have killed him! Besides, we saw him and he never brought out his wand as he turned back to the shop. In fact he had only turned when the shop exploded."

"There's a way to perform spells without our wands son." Wood explained. "He still could have done it."

"You know, I'm really trying hard to see your point of view in this Mr. Wood." Marcus sighed. "And I'd really like to see this from your point of view, but I just can't seem to get my head that far up my ass!"

Ron and Wood gaped at Marcus, unable to speak.

"My uncle Fred is no murderer! And if you could ever believe the crap you said sir then you are the biggest idiot i have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my room. It's quieter there." and with that Marcus walked back into the house.

"Well." Ron cleared his throat. "He does seem to have a point there

Oliver. Honestly, if you think back to Hogwarts, you'd remember just how close those two were back then and truth be told they never stopped being that close, not once. Fred would never have killed his twin, ever!"

Wood thought it over, then nodded. "You're right Ron. I'll make a report tonight releasing Fred from any suspicion." He told Ron. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"But!" Ron started to protest.

"Relax Ron, it's just for us to go over something's and for you to sign your release papers for the few weeks you'll be gone." Oliver placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You're going to need it Ron, after all you've just lost a brother."

Ron nodded numbly as Wood aparated.

R

Ana walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, her thoughts whirling, memories fought for supremacy in her mind. The day she came home to find her mum and Paul murdered, the day her twin Celia had betrayed her, the day Alex died. She had wept at Celia's betrayal but she had wept more for Alex. He had been so small and trusting the last time she had seen him in Paris.

"Don't worry, Alex." Ana had soothed the small boy crying in her lap. "It won't be long and Uncle Lucius will have this misunderstanding all worked out. Then you can join me and Celia in London."

"Y-y-you promise?" Alex asked with his lower lip trembling.

Ana drew an "X" over her heart. "Promise." She told him solemnly, "Have I ever let you down?" At that he gave her a wobbly smile

But she had let him down. With every defiance of Lord Voldemort she had pushed him closer to death. To this day she could still hear his voice. _"So, which will it be your muggle friends or your brother?" _ Stubbornly she had said nothing, naively believing that a man who thought nothing of murdering small children wouldn't torture a five year old child, just to get her cooperation. Once she had been brave enough to ask him why he would go to so much trouble for an unwilling servant. He had laughed and told her that: _"An unwilling servant can be controlled but a dead one is useless. Crucio!"_

Ana winced as the image of her brother's pain wrecked body flashed through her thoughts. His eyes pleading with her for an understanding of what had happened to him. Whenever he was awake his terrified gaze would never leave her face.

"I'm scared, Luci." He had told her that last day.

"That's okay, luv." Ana comforted him "whenever you're afraid just remember that mum and dad are waiting for you and the worst thing that could happen is that you go to see them again." Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'd like that." He replied simply and closed his eyes. Those were to be the last words he ever said to her. A few hours later he gave up his fight without ever opening his eyes again.

_Enough,_ Ana told herself harshly, _it's ridiculous to dwell on what I can't change._

Suddenly Ana became aware of how much time had passed. She had been wandering the streets of muggle London aimlessly for hours and she wasn't entirely sure where she was.

As she wandered trying to regain her bearings she found her thoughts returning to Fred Weasley. She wondered how he was doing; who held him as he cried for his brother? She hadn't had anyone, well, there had been Draco but he wasn't exactly what one would call the _cry-on-my-shoulder_ type.

It was a full hour before Ana was able to find her way back to the Leaky Cauldron. She still couldn't get her mind off of Fred. Her gut just kept telling her to go see him. _Well, that's that then isn't it? _She thought in irritation. _I'm just going to have to go and see him or I'll have no peace. _She had learned the hard way a long time ago not to question her gut feelings as they were usually right. Walking out back of the Leaky Cauldron, she aparated home. After a quick trip to her flat, a change of cloths, and a glance in the mirror to assure herself that her makeup or hair didn't need a touch up. Ana grabbed a pinch of floo Powder and throwing it in the fire, called:

"Fleur Delacour, Fleur?" Ana called desperately.

"What is it, Luciana?" Fleur's kind face appeared in the fire, his normally twinkling eyes grave with concern.

"I met Fred Weasley today." She began "He really didn't look to good. I wanted to go by and see him but I realized that I didn't know where to go and I remembered that you were once involved with a Mr. Bill Weasley." She finished with a rush.

"It isn't really a good time for them, Ana. They've had a bit of a family tragedy and I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that name around me." Fleur told her sadly. "I still haven't gotten over the fact that he married someone else."

"I know I'm the one who found Fred wandering Knockturn Alley. I don't know why Fleur but it's important that I see him tonight." She replied giving her a pleading look. "And I understand about Bill, I'm sorry. But I need you to tell me how to find Fred"

"Alright, Ana, I learned the last time I dismissed your feelings that it wasn't the smartest of moves." Fleur responded with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

After collecting the information she needed, Ana aparated, right into a hedgerow "OUCH" She hollered. _I'll have to remember to thank Fleur for that._ Ana thought irritatedly.

"Who's there?" Shouted the angry voice of Ronald Weasley.

_Figures he would have to be out here to witness my graceful entrance. _Ana grumbled to herself. Standing up as regally as possible and desperately trying to recover her damaged pride, Ana replied, "I was hoping to see Fred. I . . ." Ana stopped for a moment trying to come up with the words to express to Ron exactly why she was here. "Well, I've been where he is now. I've lost a brother. Hell, I've even lost an Identical twin. Both of them meant the world to me." She told him trying to keep her voice from cracking. "And as painful as it was to loose my brother it was worse loosing my twin. For all I know you morn your brother, Mr. Weasley, you can't begin to understand what Fred's feeling right now. All his life is has been part of a pair, a half of a separate whole and now that other half of him is gone. To be blunt, Mr. Weasley I'm worried about him. He needs someone to talk to about this and a part of me doubts that he will open up to any of you. He won't want to make you worry about him and deep down there is probably a part of him that isn't sure you would completely understand."

Ron eyed her skeptically, but after a moment said. "Let me see if he'll see you. I'm not even sure he remembers you that much." With that he gestured her to follow him and disappeared into the house. "Wait here" Ron said disappearing behind a door. Reappearing a moment later, "Don't be long." He whispered as she passed him. Nodding she closed the door behind her. 

"I thought I'd made you up." A voice said from behind her. Ana whirled around to see Fred Weasley sprawled out on the couch and decided it wasn't fair. No man should be allowed to look that good just out of bed, or rather still in it. Ana flushed at her wayward thoughts.

"Can't say I'm surprised, you were just a little bit out of it, after all." Ana told him with a smile. "How are you doing?" She asked giving him a hard stare.

"I'm . . . "he began but was cut off.

"And don't lie to me." Ana told him firmly, "Because I'll know."

Fred didn't know why but he had the strangest feeling that she wasn't exaggerating. But how could he tell her that he should be dead? George had always been his voice of reason, always the one to urge caution in his wild prank ideas. He shouldn't have been left behind. All he could feel was this aching void where George used to be. "I don't know what you want me to say, Miss . . ." his voice trailed off waiting for a response.

"Luciana De Moonvale," Ana told him, "But please call me Ana, my full name is such a mouthful."

"Alright, Ana." He responded cheekily, but sobered quickly. "I feel like there is this great empty hole in me that can never be filled again. It's always been Fred and George, how can I continue as just Fred?" Fred said tearfully, "I should have died with him, Ana."

"What in the bloody hell gave you that idea?" Ana responded without thinking. As soon as the words were out she realized how harsh they were. "Look, if it had been you and George was left behind, would you have wanted him to die with you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Fred almost shouted.

Ana held up a hand to silence him. "Then what makes you think he would have wanted you there? I know it hurts, Fred, I've been there. Voldemort killed my baby brother. He killed him to bring me to heel and in my stubbornness I let him." Ana looked at him with tortured eyes. "I killed him as surely as if I cast Avada Kedavra." She whispered putting her head in her hands.

"Quite the pair aren't we?" Fred Quipped sadly.

Ana gave him a sad smile. 'It won't be easy, Fred, but you'll get through and if you'll let me, I'll help you." She said kindly.

Looking up she saw Ron standing in the doorway with an odd look on his face. Clearing his throat he say "Miss. . . uhhh . . . whatever your name is, it's time for you to go."

Wondering what had changed his opinion of her so quickly, she turned to Fred "Look, you have my full name, floo me if you want to talk."

"I just have one question before you go," Fred said preventing her from making a hasty retreat. "How did you know?"

"Like I said, Mr. Weasley, I've been where you are now, **exactly, **where you are." With that she quickly slipped out of the room, leaving the two brothers alone.

As soon as she was beyond the anti-apparition wards she pulled out her wand and tapping her head said "Malfoy Manor"

She never turned around to see Ron standing in the front yard eyeing her with cold suspicion. Upon hearing her destination his eyes narrowed even further

R

This had to be the absolutely worse part of someone's death and the most hated as well. Telling the family. Molly and Fred were both incoherent, with good reason of course but that left them unable to call anyone. Arthur had asked Hermione for help in beginning the funeral arrangements so they didn't need anymore stress added. This left Ron, and seeing the news he had to give his siblings, he decided to tell Charlie first seeing that he was the farthest away from the burrow at the moment.

Ron threw in some floo powder and called. "Charles Weasley!"

"Ron?" Charlie looked at Ron's face. "What's wrong?"

"Charlie, George is dead." Ron told him simply.

"You're joking right?" Charlie smiled, then seeing Ron frown added. "No

I

suppose your not joking. How's mum?"

"Incoherent, same as Fred." Ron told him.

"Yes well, I'd imagine so." Charlie nodded. "Well, I have Bella so I can't be there before tomorrow."

"Alright Charlie, see you then." Ron said as Charlie's face faded from the fire.

He then threw in some more powder and called. "Billius Weasley."

"Hello?" Came Sam's voice but all Ron could see was darkness. "Oh damned floo! Don't think I'll ever get the hang of it! Uh, whoever is there hang on and I'll get Bill." she said.

Ron heard her foot steps walk away from the fire place, then her call of.

"Bill!" from another room. "Bill, someone's on the floo!"

"Be right there!" came Bill's reply.

Ron heard footsteps approach, followed by Bill's face.

"Hello? Oh Ron." He said smiling. "How are you?"

"Not so good Bill." Ron sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked.

"George is dead Bill."

"WHAT! How!" Bill demanded, then. "Never mind, don't tell me just now. I'll be there as soon as possible and you can tell me then."

Ron nodded and Bill's face faded.

Next came the call he had been dreading the most. Not only would he be telling his sister, but her husband also happened to be his best friend. He took a deep breath and as he exhaled he threw in the final pinch of powder and called.

"Potter, Ginevra."

"Ron, what's wrong?" Ginny asked the moment he saw her face appear.

"You always could read me like a bloody book." He grumbled. "You're going to want to get Harry for this one Gin." he told her.

"Why?" Ginny asked eyeing him. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Trust me Gin, you'll need Harry." Ron told her.

She eyed him for a moment longer before nodding and went out of view.

The moment she returned Harry beside her, she demanded. "Alright Ron, now tell me."

"Harry, Gin I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this." Ron sighed.

"George is dead." Ron closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion.

But there was none. Ron opened his eyes to see both of them, pale and gawking at him with their mouths open. Ron would have found this funny at any other moment in time rather than this.

"Harry" He looked at his friend. "Harry please say something."

"I." Harry could only manage as tears fell against his cheeks.

"Gin?" He looked at his sister, pleadingly. "Ginny?"

"I." Ginny croaked. "I can't deal with this!" she ran from the room

sobbing.

"Gin!" Ron called after her.

"Give us an hour mate." Harry had come back to awareness. "We'll be there." And with that the fire faded.

Ron allowed himself a sigh as tears started to fall. Yes George had been a tremendous pain in the arse but he was their pain in the arse and they had never imagined they'd have to say goodbye to him. Yet that day had come.

'What are we going to do without you George?' He thought sadly. 'How can Fred make it without you?'

'He'll make it Ron.' came a voice that sounded a lot like George.

'George?' Ron thought in bewilderment. 'but how can I be hearing him when he's dead?'

'You're hearing me Ron because I need someone to tell Fred something for me.' George's voice. 'Something that is extremely important.'

'Okay.' Ron shrugged.

'Ron, tell Fred not to follow me.'

'What do you mean?' He asked confused.

'He'll know what I mean. Just tell him.' George stated. 'And tell him to live the life I didn't get to have. I'll be watching over you all I love you. Goodbye Ron.'

And with that the voice faded, leaving Ron to stare at nothing particular in surprise, jaw hanging open.

Fred walked into the Room. "Since when did I have a fish for a brother?" He eyed Ron.

Ron snapped his mouth shut.

"So what's got you so." Fred looked as if he was searching for the right word. "Flabbergasted would be the better word I guess."

"Umm. Well I'm not entirely sure how to say this." Ron cleared his throat.

"So just say it then."

"Well, I just heard George's voice and well he uh," Ron looked at Fred.

"He gave me a message for you. Just not sure what he mans by it."

"Oh Really?" Fred looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "And what was the Message that our dead brother gave you Ron?"

"Fred, now I know this sounds odd but" Ron sighed. "But you have to believe me."

"no Ron, this doesn't sound odd at all." Fred shook his head. "It sounds positively daft, but if you insist then please, tell me what you think George told you."

"He told me to tell you not to follow him and that you should live the life he didn't get too." Ron said plainly, then watched the remaining color fade from Fred's face. "Fred, you alright?"

"I knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut!" Fred growled.

"What are you talking about?" Ron eyed him. "She who?"

"Ana, how else would you have known I was going to kill myself if she hadn't told you?" Fred growled.

"Ana? Umm, Fred I have no clue what you're on about but it wasn't Ana that told me." Ron looked shocked. "It was George."

"George is dead Ron!" Fred yelled. "And I should be with him!"

"Fred, he wouldn't have wanted that and you know it!" Ron moved toward

Fred.

"I should have made him come to meet Zonko's with me!" Fred sobbed. "Or

I should have stayed and died with him! He's dead because of me!"

"No Fred, that's not true." Ron took him by the arm and led him to the table. "He died because it was his time, Fred. You can't blame yourself when you had nothing to do with it. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But that's just it Ron!" Fred wailed. "I didn't do anything!"

"Fred, I know you're hurting. We all are, but blaming yourself for something you couldn't prevent is not going to do you any good. And killing yourself will only hurt the rest of us." Ron soothed. "We don't want to have to lose both of you Fred, one was more than enough."

"What am I going to do without him!" Fred continued to wail.

"The same any of us we can Fred, live." Was Ron's reply.


	14. A tearful goodbye: part two

Chapter 14: A tearful goodbye, part two.

Ron awoke to a large crashing sound that came from the kitchen. He shot out of his bed so quickly the he almost forgot to grab his wand as he flung the door to his room open and quietly made his way towards the kitchen. He gripped his wand tight as he opened the door just enough to peer inside. He could barely make out a shape of a man, dusting himself off and stepping aside, the fire roared and out came another person, coughing madly and trying to stand up.

"Shhh!" The man said cautiously. "Everyone's still asleep."

"Dad!" coughed the smaller one. "I can't breath!" They heard Ron behind them mutter.

"Lumos maxima." and a blue light illuminated the room. "Hello Ron." Charlie smiled, shaking soot from his head. "Hello Charlie, couldn't have waited until the morning eh?" Ron grumbled.

"Well, It was Bella's idea to come now." Charlie grinned. "We had finished packing and she was so anxious it was so cute and well, I just couldn't say no."

"Hi Uncle Ron." Bella blushed. "Um, where's Dari?"

"He's asleep, much like the rest of the world." Ron replied irritated.

"And personally I'd like to head that direction myself."

"Oh, right." Bella blushed even more. "Sorry Uncle Ron."

"It's alright. How about we put you in the girl's room with Lissie and the others." Ron raised an eyebrow. "We can sort this out when we are more awake." Bella nodded and followed Ron to the bedroom the girls shared when everyone gathered at this house. Ron and Hermione shared Ron's old room and Harry was in Gin's with her. Bill and Sam were in

Bill's old Room and since Charlie's old room was the one that the girls were using, this left Charlie to wonder.

"So where am I going to sleep?" He looked at Ron.

"Well the only room that is left for single men and boy's is Fred's old room that he shared with, um." Ron blushed. "George."

Charlie nodded. "Alright then." was all he said as he made his way into the room that currently held all of the bachelor's of the ever growing Weasley family. "Good night Ron." Charlie whispered as he closed the door.

R

Bella was the first to awaken the next morning and went in search of Darion and Marcus. She found their room, waking most of the house as she went, and pounced on Darion with a squeal of triumph.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Darion bellowed as Bella landed on him, waking him so abruptly. "Geroff!" He yelled as he pushed at her.

"Oh come on Dari, get up!" Bella bounced on the bed, refusing to move.

"Bella get out of here!" Marcus pelted a pillow in her direction, missing her and hitting Darion.

"OI!" Darion grumbled as he flung the pillow back at Marcus.

"OOOOHHHH!" Bella squealed delightedly. "A pillow fight!" She grabbed a pillow from behind Darion's head, making his head hit the head board of his bed with a loud thud. "OW!" Darion screamed. "Alright that's it!" With that Darion got up, grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her to the door. He flung the door open and shoved her from behind, pushing her out of the room. He then slammed the door in her face. "Well!" They heard Bella's indignant shout as she stormed away. Marcus looked at Darion.

"The nerve of her!" He grumbled.

Darion snorted his agreement as he got a set of clothing out of his suit case and got dressed.

R

As Ron awoke the next morning to his door opening. He barely got a glimpse of bright red hair before the door closed again. He had thought he was imagining it, but before he could resolute himself to this he heard a female squeal and soon after he heard the unmistakable shouts of his son's ring through the air followed by a door slamming and a girls shouts and stomping down some stairs. With a sigh Ron got up and dressed himself quickly. He looked at the clock and saw that that he had only fifteen minutes before he had to be in Wood's office. He quickly made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of toast before kissing his wife and aparating into work.

"Morning Mr. Weasley." Lila smiled softly. "Sorry to hear about your

brother."

"Thank you Lila." Ron said curtly. "Is Wood in yet?"

"Oh yes." Lila looked at him, surprised. "He's waiting for you."

"Sorry Lila, got awoken by shouts and slamming doors, which I must say is not my favorite way to wake up." Ron told her, apologetically.

Lila nodded her understanding.

Ron entered Wood's office. "Morning Oliver."

Wood, sitting behind his desk, looked up. "Hello Ron." Oliver looked down hearted. "How are you holding up?"

"Doing alright." Ron told him sincerely.

"So, before I release you for your bereavement Ron, I must ask you. Do you have any idea who may be behind these attacks?" Wood asked. "Who would want to kill your brothers?"

"I." Ron started, but stopped as he remembered the mysterious woman that had visited Fred and had claimed to just find him walking down Knockturn alley.

"Well, I don't know why she would, but there's the woman that found Fred after the explosion. Her name was Luciana De Moonvale."

"You think she'd want to harm your family?" Wood asked.

"Well, no but we don't really know anything about her and well." Ron faltered.

"What is it Ron?"

"Well, she was down Knockturn alley when she found him and then she came to visit him." Ron told wood. "And after her visit she aparated to Malfoy manor."

"How do you know that?" Wood asked.

"She said it out loud before she aparated." Ron stated.

"Well, I don't see where she would have been the one responsible." Wood said distractedly.

"But!" Ron began to protest.

"You know Ron, you really have a bad habit of interrupting people!" Oliver snapped. "Now let me finish."

Ron paled but nodded.

"Now as I was saying, I don't see how she would have been the one but with the lack of clues we have as it is, I will check into anyone and everyone that was in the area and see what we can find."

Ron nodded again.

"Now as for your bereavement papers, all I need is for you to sign here." Wood pointed to the paper on his desk. "After you sign it you and Hermione will have a full two weeks off of work." Wood explained. "And this will start today, Ron."

Ron signed the paper.

"Alright then, let me know when the funeral is won't you?" Oliver asked.

"Of course." Ron agreed.

"Good, then you're dismissed. Go home and take care of your family.

Ron didn't need a second to think about it. He aparated immediately home.

R

The moment the Weasley's had been dreading was upon them. George's funeral, which had been planned by Hermione and Mr. Weasley was held at the church in Oddery st. catchpole. They had gotten vases full of white flowers of all types and a gorgeous black and gold casket. George looked so peaceful lying in the casket that most expected him to jump up and yell "Surprise!" any moment. But he never did and at this moment, more than any other time Fred realized that his brother was truly gone. As Fred approached the casket containing his twin, he lost it. With a wail of grief he slumped over his brother's body and sobbed. Harry had been right behind him and he placed his hand on Fred's shoulder consolingly. "George!" Fred sobbed. "Why did you have to leave me George!" Harry, looking uncomfortable lifted Fred off his brothers body and with a last look at his friend ushered Fred away to a seat. The Weasley's sat on the first row solemnly as the funeral began. Molly was sobbing into her husbands shoulder as the preacher began his sermon. Then he asked if anyone would like to say something about the deceased and numerous people stood.

Among them was professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was allowed to go first and he approached the podium.

"George Weasley was an exuberant young man full of laughter and mischief." Dumbledore said softly, the twinkle in his eye fading with every word. "He gave to us all the best present one could ever hope for. Laughter. George will always be remembered as the young man that made so many of us laugh along with his twin Fred. My condolences to all of you Weasley's and George, you will be missed." With that Dumbledore, head hung low walked away from the podium and he was replaced by Hagrid's large form.

"He was the best ruddy jokester I ever met!" Hagrid howled with large tears falling down his face. "He and Fred were always playing their pranks on me and the others at Hogwarts! I, I oh I can't go on!" Hagrid sobbed as he left the podium.

He was replaced by Fred and everyone fell silent, watching him intently.

"I." Fred croaked then cleared his throat and continued. "I wrote a poem for George that I would like to share with you all. It's called Dreams of sorrow."

No one spoke. Fred continued, a bit reluctantly.

"Dreams of light

Dreams of sorrow

Dreams take flight Amidst our troubles.

To dreams of light

We wish they'd stay

But dreams are that Of which we fade

A life has gone

We don't know why

We sit alone

And have a cry

They've come to haunt me

These dreams of sorrow

Because now you've gone

To where I cannot follow."

Fred finished and walked off the podium, tears still falling. The pastor then took the podium again and dismissed the congregation asking for the family to stay behind, seeing as most of them were the pallbearers. As soon as everyone was out of the church the pastor turned to the family. "Now as I understand it you wanted the burial part to just be family and a few select and close friends is this correct?"

"Yes." Mr. Weasley croaked. "We have already told those that are to be present where we are holding the burial. Thank you pastor for allowing us to use your church."

"Not a problem Mr. Weasley and I am sorry for your loss."

Arthur nodded and took his place with the other pall bearers. Together they carried the casket out of the church and placed it on the back of a flat bed carriage draped in white and pulled by two white horses. Hagrid was in the driver's seat and as soon as the casket was loaded onto the carriage and the procession was ready Hagrid flicked the reigns and slowly they began to move. As soon as they were out of range of the nearest muggles eyesight the entire group disappeared, as if they never existed.

R

As they arrived at the grave sight, Fred looked about. He wasn't sure why he did, maybe to catch a glimpse of a certain pair of blue eyes he had been longing to see. It had been a long time since he had last seen Luciana and though he couldn't tell why not seeing her at the funeral had seemed to make his pain hurt worse. He had been hoping, that since she had lost a brother and knew better than anyone how he felt. With a sigh of resignation he took his seat beside his family and waited for the grave side services to begin.

A small man with a grim face stood before all of them and began to speak. What he said though, Fred could not be sure for at that moment he had spotted the face he had been longing to see. Luciana had appeared from behind Hagrid's large body and looked around until she had spotted Fred. She moved forward only to be blocked by the grievers moving closer to toss a flower onto George's casket.

Fred laid his flower onto the casket and moved towards her with intent.

"Hello Luciana." Fred smiled weakly as he approached her.

"Hello." Luciana looked at him with sadness. "How are you holding up?"

"Not too badly, considering." He motioned to the casket.

"No I mean how are you holding up Fred." She looked at him concerned. "Not how you're coping with him being gone, I already know that. But Fred I am concerned about what we talked about earlier and I just want to make sure I won't wake up tomorrow and find out you're dead. I don't think I could handle that." This last part she had said so low that he almost didn't hear her.

His heart skipped a beat as he let her words run through his head.

"Really?" He whispered, trying to swallow hard.

Luciana nodded and smiled weakly.

"Listen, I know this is a bad time but." Fred cleared his throat.

"Well, I would like to see you under less stressing circumstances."

"I'd like that." She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. "Very much."

"Will you meet me at Fortescue's Saturday?" He asked breathlessly.

Luciana nodded and smiled. "I will. But I must get going now."

"Do you have to?" He asked in disappointment.

"Yes, I just came today to make sure you had chosen to live." She said quickly. "Until Saturday then." With that she aparated leaving

Fred to stare at the spot she had just been in with longing.

He knew that he should feel ashamed asking a girl out at his twin brother's funeral and all but he just didn't. After all George had said to live the life that he hadn't gotten to and Fred was going to honor that with all of his being. Besides no one would understand his pain like Ana. She knew all that he was going through and he had no doubt that she would be there when he needed her.


End file.
